Unexpected Changes
by Zerri
Summary: After having a horrible summer with his relatives Harry begins to notice things are happening to him. Features loveable godfathers, Harry the merman. Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore bashing. Harry/? , Remus/Sirius. Other pairings…?
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Im not even sure if my minds my own O.o

** Summary:** After having a horrible summer with his relatives Harry begins to notice things are happening to him. Features loveable godfathers, Harry the merman. Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore bashing.

** Warnings:** will be slash in the future, far future but im just giving you warning. Pairing undecided as of yet.

** Author's note**: If you don't like this story please just don't read it im not forcing you. Other wise enjoy? I hope? Lol

** Many thanks to my Beta: **Vicky, AKA Icarus Malfoy

* * *

Unexpected changes

**Chapter 1: **And so the story begins.

Harry sighed and stretched, his back cracking painfully in a few places. He'd been weeding his aunt's gardens for the last two hours, and the sun bearing down on him was driving him mad. Harry grabbed at a small weed and tore it out; he frowned as bits of earth flew into his face and hair. He hated Mondays, for some reason chores seemed worse then normal. He shook his head to clear his black messy hair loose of dirt. Harry batted a piece of his hair from his eyes and froze thinking, what if he grew his hair longer? Maybe that would finally tame it? Harry smiled thinking of his godfather Sirius, his hair was long and it looked fine. With a nod to no one in particular he made up his mind, he would let it grow out.

"Potter! Hurry up and get inside and start dinner! "Harry winced as his aunt's shrill voice pierced his eardrums.

Harry didn't see why his aunt had to scream like a banshee every time she talked to him, didn't she have a normal voice at all?

Pulling himself painfully to his feet Harry swore softly, he was sure from the burning sensations he was feeling on various parts of his body that he no doubt had sunburn. What a lovely Monday.

"Boy, don't make me come out there to get your lazy arse!" _Oh great_, thought Harry, his uncle was home early.

He ran into the house as fast as he could, making sure to remove his dirty shoes before he went into the kitchen. The last thing he needed was his uncle getting angry at him, the bruises from last week still hadn't faded.

***

Later on that evening after he had finished dinner his aunt had sent him to his room. Apparently he didn't do a good enough job of the gardening to warrant food. With a grin he got down on his hands and knees and pulled up the lose floor bored. Thankfully Mrs Weasly had sent him some homemade mince pies yesterday, after grabbing the food and absentmindedly scratching his lightly burning arm he moved to sit cross-legged on his bed. He slowly ate his way through five pies, making sure to give one to Hedwig as well. Once he was done he moved over to his desk and sat down, it was time to write to his friends. After grabbing some muggle paper and a pen, he still hadn't mastered the quill yet; he set about his task.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's your summer going so far? The Dursleys are being the same. I spent most of the day outside, which wasn't so bad but I think I have sunburn now, I can't seem to stop rubbing at it. _

_ Harry_

He frowned when he realised how short the letter was, but really did he have anything else to say? Harry sighed and set the letter aside and moved on.

_Ron_

_How are things going? Are you looking forward to the OWLs? I bet Hermoine is. Can you say thanks to your mum for me? Those mince pies were a lifesaver._

Harry

Harry looked over the letter with narrowed eyes; shouldn't he have more to say to his friends? Then again it was three weeks into their school holidays and they still hadn't written him. His birthday was only a couple of weeks away. As he grabbed the last bit of paper he smiled, he always loved writing to Sirius and Remus who seemed to have shacked up together in some unplottable home, they had been writing to him every few days.

_ Dear Padfoot and Moony,_

_ I wish I could come live with you guys. I know Dumbledore said my aunt's is the safest place for me since Voldemort is back, but what about safe from muggles? I wrote to him last week after my beating, he told me not to tell lies and if im having family problems to sort them out myself. I know I shouldn't complain, because a few slaps aren't really that bad, right? I just miss you guys, write back soon, okay? I've got to go raid the bathroom to find something to put on my sunburn._

_Love,_

_Harry_

After finishing up his letter he gave all three to Hedwig.

"Go to Padfoot first okay, girl?" With a soft hoot Hedwig took off out the window and into the night. Harry smiled softly, he was so lucky to have such a smart feathered friend; he was pretty sure without her he would have gone mad by now.

Once he had put everything away again, he changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. Once he was comfortably under his blankets, well as comfortable as he could be on a lumpy mattress with thin sheets, he pulls out his potions book from last year. As he had finished his homework already it stood to reason that rereading his schoolbooks wouldn't hurt, and it helped pass the time.

After a few hours had passed, Harry looked at his clock and saw that the time was 11:13pm. He placed his book on the bedside table and snuggled down into his bed. Turning to face the window he looked out into the sky; looking at the night sky always helped him fall to sleep. Something about the calm beauty, he liked to think that his parents were up there watching over him. He sighed softly and clutched the blanket tightly in his hands. He would do anything to be able to be with his family right now; even though he hadn't known Sirius and Remus to long they had been getting to know each other though letters. And right now they were the closest thing he had to parents. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed wondering what they were doing right now, wondering if they were missing him as much as he was missing them.

***

Five hours later, Harry, in his sleep, rubbed at a little patch of red skin on his left elbow. As he turned over to get more comfortable he failed to notice that a small piece of skin had come off and in its place was a small silver scale.

* * *

A/N: I'm only writing fan fiction because I thought why not! Ill only update if I get reviews. :D only one is all it takes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm not even sure if my mind's my own O.o

**Summary:** After having a horrible summer with his relatives Harry begins to notice things are happening to him. Features loveable godfathers, Harry the merman. Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore bashing. Harry/? , Remus/Sirius. Other pairings…?

**Warnings:** will be slash in the future, far future but I'm just giving you a warning now. Pairing undecided as of yet.

**Author's note**: If you don't like this story please just don't read it. I'm not forcing you. Otherwise enjoy? I hope? Lol. If someone's acting out of character its because that's how I want them to act. Its not the real things its fan fiction. I'll never get it right so I might as well make them act how I want :p

**Few things explained: **This is set after the 4th book, ignores books 5, 6 and 7. Harry's not all cut up on Cedric's death. Yes he is sad it happened but he knows it's not his fault. Remus and Sirius had a relationship during their Hogwarts years, and have now once more gotten together. If I ever forget to explain something ask away!

**Many thanks to my Beta: **Vicky, AKA Icarus Malfoy

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Unexpected changes**

**Chapter 2: **The Dogfather

Harry turned the shower off and stepped out onto the cold bathroom tiles. He grabbed a purple fluffy towel and started to dry himself. When it came to drying the parts of his body that were sunburnt he had to be extra careful. Once he was done, he wrapped the towel around himself and frowned down at his arms, they were an angry red colour, and in places the top layer of his skin had started to peel, places on his legs looked no better. He had, of course, put on lotion to help ease the sunburn but it didn't seem to help at all. Harry could almost swear that in the night it had in fact grown worse. But that wasn't possible, right?

Harry turned to look in the mirror and blinked, there on his shoulder blades were patches of red sunburn as well. It also trailed down his spine. He would not freak out, really he wouldn't. The t-shirt he had worn yesterday must have just been thinner then he first thought.

"Oh, please don't let me have caught something," he turned his back on the mirror, maybe if he treated it as normal sunburn and just ignored it till it went away everything would be fine.

Bang!

Bang!

"Potter! Hurry up and get out! You're taking too long!"

Bang!

Before Dudley could slam his meaty fist into the bathroom door again Harry opened it. He scowled at his cousin.

"There's no need to yell you know."

Dudley glared at Harry, or at least tried to. Personally, Harry thought he simply looked constipated.

"I need to go, so piss off, Potter!" he reached out and grabbed Harry's arm and shoved him into the hallway. Harry hissed softly in pain as he hit the wall, his arm was throbbing where Dudley had grabbed it as well.

"Bloody arse," was directed at the closed bathroom door, as Harry turned to go to his room. Once Harry was inside he quickly dressed in some of his cousin's old clothes, thankful for once that they weren't tight, he didn't think he could stand to have rough or tight clothes on his skin right now. As he gently lay down on his bed he began to wonder how long he would have before his aunt came back from shopping and gave him a list of chores to do. He sighed and wiped a single tear away, why hadn't he had any letters from his friends? If it wasn't for the letters from Sirius and Remus he didn't know what he would do.

*****

"I'm telling you, Moony, we have to go and get him! I can't believe that Dumbledore would put him with such...such...Muggles! I mean, I kind of thought something was up when he agreed to come live with me during his third year so quickly, but for them to hit him!" Sirius growled softly.

"Calm down Padfoot, or you'll wear a hole in the floor with all your pacing."

"Moony, don't tell me you're siding with Dumbledore and agree Harry should stay there for his own safety? Ha! Safety my arse, he would be safer surrounded by starving dragons!"

Remus sighed as he watched his boyfriend pace up and down the living room in their small seaside cottage. They had moved here to get away from, well, from everything mostly. And they also had a lot of catching up to do to make up for Sirius's thirteen years locked away.

"No, love, I don't agree with Dumbledore on this, I was merely trying to state that pacing and getting worked up isn't going to help matters," he turned to finish pouring the two cups of coffee on the kitchen bench. A few seconds later Remus felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"You know, Moony, you and I warded this place something special, no one, not even Dumbledore, could find it let alone get in," Sirius paused to lean down and kiss Remus's neck. "So, what do you say to a little rescue mission for our godson?" Sirius grinned as he flicked some of his long black hair out of his face; he had left it untied this morning, as Remus liked it that way.

"You know what, Padfoot? I think a rescue mission is a good idea. However..."

Remus turned to look at Sirius; he crossed his arms and gave Sirius his best 'I am a teacher obey me' look. Sirius winched slightly, seriously that look was something wicked in the bedroom, but he knew right now that it was being used because he was about to be told what he wasn't allowed to do, and he hated rules.

"No cursing, hexing, belittling, punching, kicking, burning, or cutting the muggles," Remus leaned forward and pointed his finger in Sirius's chest.

"However, the most important rule, Sirius, no pranks. None while we are there and none to be set up for later after we leave. We go in, get Harry and leave. That's it. Understand?"

Sirius pouted at his lover, no pranks? None? That was inhuman…even for a werewolf

"Aw, come on, Remus, please? What about if I spelled it to rain on their dinner table during dinner? No harm, right?"

"No."

"What about if I painted their walls with dancing coconuts in bikinis?"

"Muggles don't have moving wallpaper, Padfoot."

"Fill their beds with worms?"

"Are you three years old?"

"Maybe? What about if I make that uncle of Harry's go to work in a pink dress one day?"

"No."

"Singing bananas?"

"No."

"Biting oranges?"

A soft sigh, "No, Sirius."

"Flying underwear?"

"No."

Remus looked at Sirius who was still trying to think up something to do. He shook his head and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lover's lips.

"No pranks means no pranks, love."

Sirius blinked stupidly for a few moments; the kiss had done its job and pulled Sirius away from thoughts filled with pranks. With a manly pout Sirius nodded.

"Okay, okay, no pranks."

Remus smiled and pulled Sirius to him, "I know you're worried, love, but don't worry. Harry will be here by the end of the day, okay?"

Remus turned and looked out the window, he wouldn't say it out loud but he was worried. What if they didn't get there in time?

Sirius studied Remus's face and frowned, Remus looked worried. He shook his head and snuggled into his lover's arms. It didn't matter; all that mattered right now was getting Harry back home.

*****

It was a lovely sunny day on Privet Drive; the sky was blue and not a cloud in sight. The birds were singing and the neighbourhood's children were all outside playing. There was laughter and delight in the air as the ice-cream van drove down the street. To look down the street was to see happy carefree people go about wasting time in the sun and having fun. Yet one youth was not enjoying his time outside. No, instead young Harry Potter, a mere 14 years of age, 15 in a few weeks, was instead cursing Merlin to hell and back that he was once more stuck outside weeding his aunt's stupid garden. He glared heatedly at the weeds in hope that they would shrink back into the earth where they came from. No such luck.

Harry stood up and popped his joints back into place; he then moved to sit beneath a small tree. At this point any shade was welcome. His sunburn was still hurting like mad and he had been outside for over three hours, having mowed the lawn and painted the fence already. He closed his eyes as he caught his lower lip between his teeth, a nasty habit he was starting to pick up. He thought back to when his aunt had come into his room.

He had fallen asleep after his shower. No harm in a small nap, right? His aunt shaking his shoulder had rudely woken him. Once she had left his room he had sat up and reached out for his glasses. He had been in shock when he realised that the world had been blurry not because he had taken his glasses off, but because he had left them on. He had then removed his glasses with shaky hands and spent the next ten minutes looking around the room in shock, things looked clearer than when he had been wearing his glasses.

First the bizarre sunburn and now his eyes had fixed themselves? He was sure something was going on. He shock he head, he would sleep on it and see if he couldn't figure out what was happing himself, if not then he would write to Dumbledore and his godfathers tomorrow.

He shifted himself into the shade more and glanced up into the leaves of the tree. He could see a ladybug making its way across a leaf. She was beautiful. Harry pondered on how much beauty the world held, he hoped he lived long enough to see it all. But the way things were going, if Voldemort didn't kill him his uncle just might.

Squeak.

Harry blinked and sat up looking out over the garden. What on earth was that?

Squeak.

"Err… Hello? Is someone there?"

Squeak.

Harry's eyebrow twitched, okay that was annoying.

Squeak.

He glanced around him and frowned, was it just him or was that sound getting closer?

Squeak.

With a final mighty squeak Sirius Black undid the charm hiding him and Remus from his godson's view.

"Harry! Don't worry, I'll save you."

Harry blinked slower as if to clear his line of sight, when the blink was over his godfather still stood there. Sirius in bright red new sneakers and striking a dramatic pose. The sneakers explained the weird noise he had be hearing. Happy that he wasn't indeed going mad Harry turned and looked at Remus who was looking as if he wished he didn't know his boyfriend and already walking forward.

"Forgive him, Harry, Sirius is just being, well, Sirius," Remus offered Harry a smile.

Harry returned the smile and stood up; he glanced at Remus a little unsure. After all he hadn't actually seen the man for a while. Remus however held no such hesitation and took his godson into his arms for a hug.

"Group hug!"

Sirius joined in, his arms wrapping around both Harry and Remus. All three of them stood there happy that their family was finally in one place together again.

" Not that I don't want you guys here, but why are you here?" asked Harry.

"Because we love you and miss you and we want to hug you to death and spoil you till your teeth rot!" Sirius gave Harry a look, which clearly stated that he didn't need a reason to see his godson.

Harry smiled at the answer and shook his head.

"Love you guys too, but isn't it dangerous to be here?"

"Harry, it is true it would be dangerous to leave the wards on your own, but if we, two full grown wizards, were to move you to a house behind another set of even stronger wards. I don't see a problem," replied Remus.

Harry tilted his head and glanced between a grinning godfather and a smiling werewolf. Sirius put him out of his misery.

"We are taking you to stay with us, Harry, and we don't care what anyone else says about the matter, and once you're home you'll be safe."

Harry smiled and hugged them both tighter.

"Boy! What the hell do you think you're doing?! What are those freaks here for?! We told you we wanted no more of your kind on our property!"

The three wizards whipped around in surprise at the bellowing voice. It seemed Harry's uncle was home from work.

A/N: Whooo chapter 2 all done :p Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm not even sure if my mind's my own O.o

**Summary:** After having a horrible summer with his relatives Harry begins to notice things are happening to him. Features loveable godfathers, Harry the merman. Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore bashing. Harry/? , Remus/Sirius. Other pairings…?

**Warnings:** will be slash in the future, far future but I'm just giving you a warning now. Pairing undecided as of yet.

**Author's note**: If you don't like this story please just don't read it. I'm not forcing you. Otherwise enjoy? I hope? Lol. If someone's acting out of character its because that's how I want them to act. Its not the real things its fan fiction. I'll never get it right so I might as well make them act how I want :p

**Few things explained: **This is set after the 4th book, ignores books 5, 6 and 7. Harry's not all cut up on Cedric's death. Yes he is sad it happened but he knows it's not his fault. Remus and Sirius had a relationship during their Hogwarts years, and have now once more gotten together. If I ever forget to explain something ask away!

**Many thanks to my Beta: **Vicky, AKA Icarus Malfoy

**Unexpected changes**

**Chapter 3: **Part 2 of chapter 2 really….

"Well, boy? Answer me! What in blue blazes is that lot doing here?!" The three wizards watched warily as Vernon Dursley crossed the lawn towards them. Once he had reached half way he stopped. Vernon Dursley was dressed in his work suit, which appeared to be getting a little tight, as Harry and the others could see the buttons of his jacket straining to hold back its owner's incredible size.

"Uncle Vernon, you're home early…" Harry trailed off not really knowing what else to say. What was one say to one's magic-hating muggle uncle in situations like this?

"You lot!" as Vernon Dursley proclaimed this he raised an arm and pointed a swollen digit at Sirius and Remus. The way his beady eyes scanned the two adult wizards it seemed that Vernon Dursley didn't approve of the way they were dressed. If it was possible Harry could have sworn that his uncle looked offended by the sight of Sirius's new red shoes. Knowing him he probably was.

Harry glanced over to see how Sirius and Remus were handling been scrutinised. Remus was smiling calmly; he seemed not bothered by it at all. Sirius, however, appeared to be pouting slightly and muttering under his breath. Harry leaned in closer to catch what he was saying.

"I like red so what? At least they weren't blue or, Merlin forbid, green," Harry patted Sirius on the back. He didn't have the heart to tell him that his shoes really were a bit too much.

"Get off my property before I call the police! And you boy!" he turned manically towards Harry. "You and I will be having words about this later!"

Harry couldn't help it; he shrunk back and hid behind Sirius. His uncle yelling at him never meant anything good.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon, its not like I meant for them to come"

"You're not sorry yet, but you will be soon, boy!" Vernon's face consorted into a wicked grin at his last statement, which proved too much for the two adult wizards.

Sirius wrapped an arm gently around his godson shoulders, and glared at Harry's uncle. Harry winced slightly at the light pressure on his sunburn, but didn't complain. After all it didn't hurt that much.

"You sick or something, muggle?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Or is it normal for you to be red? Never heard of a red muggle before… Oh, wait, now you're more of a purple colour."

Sirius turned to look at Harry and frowned.

"Did you catch it too, Harry? You're skin's looking really red."

"Actually, Sirius, that's pretty much how uncle Vernon looks when he gets mad. And my skin's red because I got a little sunburn that's all, it should clear up in a few days," Harry shifted slightly, Sirius still had his arm around him, and he wasn't sure what to make of this prolonged contact with Sirius. Sure they hugged before but it wasn't something that lasted a long time. He just wasn't used to touching someone for this long. He glanced up at Sirius.

"Still, Harry, that can't be natural, it actually looks like his head might explode," Sirius grinned at Harry and gave him a little squeeze to show everything was okay. "And as soon as we are home I'm sure Moony will whip up something for that sunburn."

" Why you! You!" Vernon Dursley if possible seemed to now be a horrible mix of red and blotchy purple.

Remus who had been silent up till this point decided to speak up.

"I think it might be a wise idea if we just left Padfoot."

"Yes leave! But I'm still calling the police!"

"Padfoot, why don't you go inside and help Harry get his things?"

"Great idea, love!" an all-smiling Sirius dragged Harry after him into the house, and with a slam of the back door they disappeared inside.

"Now, Vernon, I have a few papers I would like you to sign, and I think it's in your best interest to do so," Remus smiled reassuringly at the muggle, who looked flabbergasted over what just happened.

After regaining himself Vernon glanced towards his house and then back towards the remaining wizard, unsure as to what problem to deal with first.

"Shall I make this as simple as I can? I have no problem with muggles, nor does my partner Sirius, however we both have a problem with those who abuse children. Therefore we have decided that you will sign over custody of Harry to us," Remus pulled out a small stack off papers he had been keeping inside his robes.

"I'm not signing anything! And abuse? I don't abuse the boy! I treat him just like he deserves!"

"You will sign these papers or I will let Sirius loose on you, he knows many spells that would make your skin crawl, quite literally. And once he's had his fun I doubt there would be much left of you. You recognise him, don't you? He was that escaped convict last year; he was all over the news," Remus offered another kind smile and handed the papers to Vernon.

Now Vernon Dursley knew he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, he had gotten ahead in the drill business simply because he knew when something was good for him and when something was bad for him. It was that simple. And if he had to wait years for the results, that was fine. Now, while he wasn't the smartest, he knew, he knew right away that if he refused to sign the papers it would be bad for him. Very bad. So it didn't take long for him to whip out a pen and sign the papers.

Petunia was likely to have a fit but she would see his side, he was sure of it. He growled and mumbled under his breath as he glanced at the still smiling wizard. He gave a small shudder as he signed the last paper. Why was it this calm and collective freak in front of him scared him even more then the escaped convict? Vernon shoved the papers into the freak's hands and shuddered lightly, the freak made him feel like prey.

Remus smiled and looked over the papers carefully to make sure that Harry's uncle had filled out every part right. Last thing he needed was to come back. He nodded to himself as his glance proved that Vernon had filled out both the muggle and the magical parts right.

"Thank you, Mr. Dursley, that wasn't so bad was it? Now Harry, Sirius and I will be out of your hair in moments and if things go well you'll never have to deal with us again."

"What bout that bumblebee freak? He'll be asking after the boy."

"Just tell him the truth," Remus folded the documents back up and placed them inside his robes, he absentmindedly picked at a loose thread on his robe; he really needed some new ones.

Sirius and Harry walked outside caught up in their own conversation; whatever Sirius had said had put Harry into a fit of giggles.

"…I'm turning Harry pink! It was brilliant! And then afterwards, well lets just say there was a chicken and a tutu," Sirius smiled brilliantly when he came upon Remus. "Tell him, love!"

With a roll of his eyes Remus nodded. "It's true, your father was very proud of himself, though I'm sure it was purple Padfoot."

"Yes, but really, why professor McGonagall? " Harry giggled slightly again and tried to cough to hide it. Curse prepubescent hormones.

"That's what makes it brilliant! So everything all set, love?"

"Yes, Mr. Dursley was very accommodating, everything's all signed and sealed. Did you get all your things Harry?"

Harry nodded and gave Remus a smile. It had been a task getting anything packed to tell the truth, Sirius kept telling funny stories about the marauders' prank days that distracted them both from the task at hand.

"All right, no more delays. Time to get you home, Harry!" with a little bounce in his step Sirius walked with Harry the rest of the way to Remus.

"Harry, about your room…"

It's okay, Professor Lupin, I can have the couch if you like," Harry frowned softly, he didn't mind really he had just hoped…

Remus sighed and ran his hand though his hair, he gave Harry a smile.

"It's Remus, Harry, please, or at least Moony. I'm not your professor any more, plus we're family now. And its nothing like that Harry, its just Padfoot, well he went a little over board and I'm afraid I wasn't much better, so if there's anything you would like to change just say so, okay? We've just been so excited about bringing you home. Well you'll see for yourself."

Sirius smiled and pulled out a piece of red cloth.

"Okay, touch the cloth, it's the portkey. Soon Harry we'll be home."

Harry's face spilt into a grin, it was true he didn't know what living with Sirius or Remus would hold or what the house he would be moving into would be like. But for some reason his heart felt lighter than it had in years, because all that mattered is that they wanted him, for himself, as part of their family. He wouldn't be unwanted anymore. And to Harry, that meant the world. Plus he would be getting away from a house that hated magic.

As all three wizards grabbed the piece of cloth and felt the pulling sensation behind their navels, they all thought one word. Home.

A/N: Whooo chapter 3 all done :p Tell me what you think! Review! Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm not even sure if my mind's my own O.o

**Summary:** After having a horrible summer with his relatives Harry begins to notice things are happening to him. Features loveable godfathers, Harry the merman. Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore bashing. Harry/? , Remus/Sirius. Other pairings…?

**Warnings:** will be slash in the future, far future but I'm just giving you a warning now. Pairing undecided as of yet.

**Author's note**: If you don't like this story please just don't read it. I'm not forcing you. Otherwise enjoy? I hope? Lol. If someone's acting out of character its because that's how I want them to act. Its not the real things its fan fiction. I'll never get it right so I might as well make them act how I want :p

**Few things explained: **This is set after the 4th book, ignores books 5, 6 and 7. Harry's not all cut up on Cedric's death. Yes he is sad it happened but he knows it's not his fault. Remus and Sirius had a relationship during their Hogwarts years, and have now once more gotten together. If I ever forget to explain something ask away!

**This chapter has not gone past my beta yet. Will update it once it has.**

**New warning: **This story may or may not have Mpreg in it later. I haven't decided . although it will be possible for Harry to get pregnant I don't know if he will…. And even if it does happens it will be ages and ages away… probably in a sequel if I ever go that far O.o and that s only if… just figured I would give fair warning? Lol

**Unexpected changes**

**Chapter 4: **The cottage and minor freak outs….

As they slammed into the ground Harry lost his footing and fell. Right into Sirius who, in turn lost his balance and made a mad grab for Remus's shoulder to stop from falling. In the end all three of them ended up a mess of tangled limbs. After a few failed attempts at freedom and a few misplaced jabs with elbows the trio of wizards finally got themselves to their feet.

" I don't think I'm ever going to like portkeys." Muttered Harry as he let his hand roam over his clothes dusting off dirt; he gave up in the end. No amount of dusting off was going to fix the state of his cousin's hand me downs, he would just have to change soon.

"I'm not sure if anyone really likes portkeys Harry, but they are still better than floo." Said Remus as he and Sirius turned to face Harry. Harry blinked. Was something going on?

" Hey Harry" Said Sirius as he grinned and rolled forward and backwards on the balls of his feet. " Look behind you!"

Harry gave the two grown wizards a perplexed look as they smiled and made gentle hand motions for him to turn around. He shrugged softly to himself; whatever was behind him must be something important. So he turned. What Harry saw stopped him in his tracks.

They were standing at the top of a hill; the area they were currently on was the outer part of a very large flat hilltop. a few meters in front of him was a stone fence with an open wooden gate; the fence circled the entire hilltop. And there nestled between gardens overflowing with flowers was a three-storied stone cottage. Vines had already claimed much of the surface. The windows were lovely and large and the stone was a pale grey and white. The roof was dark brown and new looking, it must have been repaired recently. But what really stopped Harry was the view, just beyond the cottage was the ocean, it appeared that all one needed to do was walk down a back path for five or so minutes before one arrived at the beach. The fact that it was a nice sunny day whereever they were only made the view more breathtaking.

Harry didn't know why, but right then as he gazed out over the sea, something in him calmed and settled. Something he didn't even know was unsettled to begin with. It really felt like he had come home after being away decades. He turned to Sirius and Remus; he couldn't stop his face from splitting nearly in two with the force of his grin.

" I love it!" said Harry as he did something he normally wouldn't do, he initiated a hug with both Sirius and Remus.

Harry could tell while they were a little shocked that he had flown into their arms with joy, they were both pleased with his reaction. Hugging wasn't so bad. He winced. But hugging with out sunburn would be better.

" Lets get you inside, and we can put something on your skin okay Harry? We'll give you the grand tour afterwards," said Remus as he looked over Harry. He turned to Sirius. They shared a look. Something Harry hadn't missed but decided not to question. After all he trusted both of them.

***

The kitchen was large, and very open with large wide windows on both walls. Harry reckoned that the room must almost be the length of the house. At one end was a nice size country style cooking area, at the other was a large heavy wood table with matching chairs. Right between the two sides was a island. Remus had directed Harry to sit on one of the stools while he waited. Harry traced patterns on the hard wood surface while he watched Remus getting things out of one of the many cupboards that were suspended over the benches and stove.

Sirius had gone off for a very quick trip into the local village once they had realised that in all the excitement they had forgotten to get food. All that was left was a can of dog food and some scrapes of veggies. So for now it was just Remus and him.

"Ahh here we go I knew I had put it somewhere" said Remus as he turned and placed a ointment jar on the counter, it was small and green with the words ' Mary Muckles Magical sunburn relief' written on the side. Harry quickly picked it up and looked closer at the label. There was a picture of a witch, her skin was fading form red to white and back again.

" I'm afraid its not as good as the picture makes it out to be, it wont get rid of your sunburn but it will help relieve the pain and help with the itching," informed Remus as he took the jar back and opened it. The smell of strawberries filled the room and Remus chucked. " That's why this products sells well, sure its not the best out there, there are ointments that remove your sunburn. But none smell this nice. Most of the others leave long lingering smells. Which makes most people happy with the slower healing."

Harry could see were they were coming from. Although he wasn't sure what smelling like strawberries would be like. Would birds attack him?

" Okay Harry take your shirt off and well get started okay? I'll do you back and shoulders and I'll give you the jar to do the rest in the bathroom." Said Remus as he moved behind Harry.

Harry nodded and pilled Dudley's over sized tee shirt off over his head. He hissed softly in the process as the material dragged over his skin. It seems he had underestimated just how much his sunburn hurt. He placed his tee shirt on the counter.

" Okay Remus ready when you are."

Remus gathered a generous amount of ointment on his fingers and reached out to Harry's back.

"Ok it might sting a little at first but it will start to feel better soon."

"Ok, just hurry before Sirius gets back. He looked really worried about something and I don't want to worry him more by the sight of my sunburn."

"That's kind of you Harry, but it's our job to worry about you, even over a little thing like sunburn."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He would still rather not worry them.

Remus gently placed the ointment on some of the deep red skin on Harry right shoulder. Harry shuddered at the sudden cold feeling. While it did sting a little the over all relief the ointment offered soon won out. Remus made quick work at gently rubbing it into his back.

Harry decided to use this time to bring up something that had been bugging him. His lack of decency on his glasses.

"Hey Remus I've been wondering, is it possible for magic to heal my eyes? Because I don't seem to need my glasses anymore and I cant think of any other reason."

"Well with magic anything's possible. Take your fathers eyes, he was born with worse eyesight then you, but by the time you were born his magic repaired mostly all the damage. It took time yes, but his magic sorted it out in the end" Replied Remus.

Harry decide not to mention his eyes had fixed themselves over night.

By the time Remus had reached his lower spine Harry had slummed forward onto the counter in bliss. His back hadn't felt this good in days.

Remus paused slightly when he noticed a few small black and silver scales at the base of Harry's spine.

"Are you finished Remus?" asked Harry as he sat up a little straighter. Remus quickly put the left over's back in the jar and stepped away giving Harry room to get off the stool.

"Yes all done here" Remus pasted the jar over to Harry. " You go and put that on the rest of the areas ok?"

Harry tilted his head and puzzled over Remus, he seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Harry? God what if this sunburn was something else? No don't think like that Harry.

" Yes everything's fine. I just remembered something I had to discuss with Sirius later. And I'm not sure how he's going to take it." Replied Remus with a soft smile. " Now go and finish putting that on, I'll go and get you some clothes you can put on afterwards. I'll leave them just outside the bathroom door ok?"

" Where's the bathroom Remus?" asked Harry. Had Remus forgotten he had just got here?

"O goodness me of course! Sorry Harry my mind was elsewhere for the moment. The downstairs bathroom through the hall and right down to the end to the left." Said a sheepish looking Remus. As Harry turned to leave Remus picked up Dudley's old tee shirt. " I'll just throw this out shall I?"

Harry nodded, happy to be rid of the thing and turned to leave the kitchen. Once in the hallway he took another quick look into living room, it didn't have any doors leading to it; instead it had a wide open arch. Harry shook his head and turned down the hallway. There was time to explore the rest of the house later. There were only two doors left in the hallway. One right at the end on the left facing the small spiral wooden steps leading up to the next floor. And the other was on the right just before you hit the side of the stairs.

"Err damn was it left or right?" Harry scratched his head and shrugged picking right. He opened the door and blinked. It was a huge walk in linen cupboard. So left it was. Harry quickly walked across the hallway and opened the door opposite the stairs. He wanted to get his over and done with. The urge to scratch his arms was driving him barmy. Harry opened the door to a good-sized bathroom. There was a loo. A counter with a basin, which had a large mirror hanging on the wall above it. And right at the back there was an old white bathtub.

Harry turned the light on to see better as the one small window didn't allow much light in. He placed the jar on the counter and went about covering his arms in it. Heaven. He quickly striped himself of his pants and went about rubbing the ointment on his legs.

The sunburn. It was spreading. He was sure of it. He knew without a doubt he hadn't had sunburn on the tops of his feet yesterday.

He took a deep breath. And spoke out loud in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Don't worry, its nothing to be all in a ditz about. I'll give it one week, if it hasn't settled down. Or worse spread. Then and only then will I talk to Sirius and Remus about it. I don't want to worry them. After all its just sunburn." Harry gave a nervous laugh and bit his lip. Right nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

Harry finished putting the ointment on his upper legs and refused to acknowledge the fact he has been wearing long shorts the day he had been outside. He then moved his hands down and covered the rest of his legs, as he was rubbing it into one last spot on the back of is left calf he froze. He pulled his hand away in a rush and paused.

"Deep breathes Harry." He tired to reassure himself again as he reached around to the back of his calf again. A gentle poke later at the same spot as before and Harry was worried. Okay more like terrified. There appeared to be a large area under his skin, which seemed hard.

"Okay change of plains, I'll give it one day and if I wake up tomorrow morning and all this was in my head all the better!" He shoved the lid back on the jar and nearly dropped it when he heard a knock.

"Harry I'm just going to leave the clothes outside ok? Sirius is back by the way" Harry heard Remus turn and leave.

He stood up on shaky legs and tried to steady himself. He best not keep Sirius waiting,

He opened the door and snagged the pile of folded clothes in one arm. He shut the door again as soon as he had brought them inside. He unfolded the clothes and looked them over. One white tee shirt with a picture of a black snitch on the bottom left front, one pair of ¾ light brown cargo pants and some clean briefs. All in all, nice and comfortable clothing.

After getting dressed Harry let out a big yawn, despite how worried he was he was dead tired. He then left the bathroom and slowly walked back to the kitchen where he could hear voices.

"….it would be fine, its big enough and it's close at hand. We'll be just outside."

"I know you would rather be close at hand Siri but that bath tubs not really big enough, how about the small lake around back? Its close and bigger, there would be room to move."

" But love what if something happens and we weren't able to get there fast enough!"

Harry decided now was the best time to interrupt; Sirius seemed to be getting a little upset if his tone of voice was anything to go by. He knocked once and paused for a few seconds before walking in.

"There's a Lake out back?" He asked

"Yes its not very large but its very deep and it connects to and underground cave system" replied Remus who looked just as tired as Harry felt.

"Hey kiddo I know you were looking forward to getting the grand tour of the house and lands but Moony and I need to talk about something so how about first thing tomorrow?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Sure I'm actually pretty beat anyway." Harry yawned as if to prove his point. Sirius quickly followed with his own yawn.

"Stupid contagious thing…" muttered Sirius as both he and Harry looked at Remus.

"Don't look at me, I'm not as tired as you two obviously are." Stated Remus as he folded his arms and gave both Sirius and Harry amused stares.

Sirius scoffed and started to herd Harry out of the room

"I'll show Harry were his room is love, can you put the kettle on?" Asked Sirius as he was walking with Harry into the hallway.

" Sleep well Harry" Came Remus's soft reply.

"Night Remus!" said Harry as he let himself he led up the stairs. He yawned again and leaned up against Sirius's side.

"Nearly there kiddo."

Harry yawned again and let his eyes close. He was so tired. Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to keep him steady. Harry heard a door being pushed open. After that all he was aware of was a soft whispered goodnight before his head hit the pillow.

***

Sirius crept back downstairs quietly and made his way once more into the kitchen where Remus was waiting for him with a fresh cup of tea. It was going to be a long night. Remus and he had a lot to discuss.

A/N: Whooo chapter 4 all done :p Tell me what you think! Review! Pretty please? Pleeeeeeese?

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm not even sure if my mind's my own O.o

**Summary:** After having a horrible summer with his relatives Harry begins to notice things are happening to him. Features loveable godfathers, Harry the merman. Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore bashing. Harry/? , Remus/Sirius. Other pairings…?

**Warnings:** will be slash in the future, far future but I'm just giving you a warning now. Pairing undecided as of yet.

**Author's note**: If you don't like this story please just don't read it. I'm not forcing you. Otherwise enjoy? I hope? Lol. If someone's acting out of character its because that's how I want them to act. Its not the real things its fan fiction. I'll never get it right so I might as well make them act how I want :p

**Few things explained: **This is set after the 4th book, ignores books 5, 6 and 7. Harry's not all cut up on Cedric's death. Yes he is sad it happened but he knows it's not his fault. Remus and Sirius had a relationship during their Hogwarts years, and have now once more gotten together. If I ever forget to explain something ask away!

**This chapter has not gone past my beta yet. Will update it once it has.**

**New warning: **This story may or may not have Mpreg in it later. I haven't decided . although it will be possible for Harry to get pregnant I don't know if he will…. And even if it does happens it will be ages and ages away… probably in a sequel if I ever go that far O.o and that s only if… just figured I would give fair warning? Lol

**Unexpected changes**

**Chapter 5: **Mornings

Harry rolled over and mumbled into his soft pillow. He let out a content sigh and snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon of blankets surrounding him. He couldn't remember a time when he had woken up to feel such comfort. Normally when he woke up there were a few mattress lumps digging into his back, not to mention the blankets his aunt and uncle gave him to use normally itched and left him feeling cold. Harry rolled over onto his back making sure to take the blankets with him

"Dear Merlin I hope it wasn't a dream. " He muttered softly as his sleep-fogged brain remembered what happened yesterday. Leaving the Dursleys, coming to live with Sirius and Remus. His new house. With a large yawn and a small stretch Harry opened his sleep-hazed eyes.

He quickly closed them again. He must still be sleeping. That had to be it. There was no way what he saw was real. He cracked a single eye open again. The mystified green orb surveyed the room once more; its partner quickly joined it. Nothing had disappeared it was all still there. Defiantly not a dream.

"Okay, now I see what they meant about getting a little excited and going over board on my room." Voiced Harry to no one.

With a tired huff Harry sat up. And took a closer look at things.

The new bed he was in was large, very large. It appeared to be a king size four-poster bed. It had red drapes tired to the four wooden posts. And a thick piece of red material covered the top. His bed spread was a deep red with golden snitches all over it. Harry shook his head and let out a small chuckle. He had no doubt that Sirius was the one responsible for picking the colour scheme out for his bed.

He glanced around the rest of his room. It was a fairly large room. His carpet was a deep royal purple, thick and new. It was clear it had been laid recently. His walls and ceiling were painted to look as if his room was underwater, whoever did the artwork did a wonderful job. The fish looked so life like.

In his room he also had a whole wall covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves, which were only half full. He also had large glass doors leading to a balcony. There was a large desk and 2 doors. One was half open and Harry saw clothes. So his closet then.

Harry gave a massive sigh and pulled back his sheets. Time to get up and dressed he wanted to make Sirius and Remus breakfast to show them how much he appreciated what they had done for him. And according to the clock on his bedside table it was 7am.

Harry wrinkled his nose when he realised that he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He needed a shower. On a hunch Harry went and opened the 2nd door and found that it lead to an ensuite, set out much like the one down stairs was. And to make matters even better then was a shower over the tub.

***

After Harry had had his quick shower, ignoring how much his skin was starting to hurt and itch again. He walked to his closet and picked out a simple long shelved black cotton top with a hood and a pair of faded blue jeans. It seemed that he had plenty of wizard and muggle clothing now.

Harry moved and sat on the chair at his desk, he decided it was time to check and see if that little hard spot on the back of his calf had really been all in his head yesterday. With shaky hands his lifted his pant leg and poked at the spot gently. A second poke proved that yes there was a hard spot there, but it no longer appeared to be under his skin. If he had to guess Harry would say it felt like scales. He quickly let his pant leg go again and turned to stare out his window.

Scales? Was he turning into a snake? Had Voldemort cursed him? He shook his head.

" I'll talk to Sirius and Remus after breakfast, I'm sure its nothing to worry about, probably just some weird wizard sickness." Harry stated.

Harry left his room and walked into the second floors hallway. He found his door had a little sign on it which made him smile it said "Harry's Room" and there was a picture of a stag and a Lilly on each side. The room across from his had 'Padfoot and Moony's' room written on the door, there was a picture of a wolf and a dog lying down together. Kind of cute. Now he knew what was on both the first and the second floors, all that left was the third floor. He continued down to the kitchen, he had plenty of time to explore the rest of the house later.

***

It took him a little while but in the end he managed to find were everything was in the kitchen and had started making bacon and eggs, not the healthiest start of the day but it was a special treat.

" I wonder when Sirius and Remus will wake up? " Harry frowned as he finished plating the last meal. It was now close to 8am.

" Up right now kiddo" Replied a sleepy Sirius from the kitchen doorway. He shuffled to the kitchen table were Harry had put the plates of food and slumped in his seat. " Not normally up at this time but the smell of your cooking was to good to resist, course Moony's been up for an hour or so. He'll be down soon, he was just having a shower."

" I didn't mean to wake you, you can sleep longer if you want. I can re heat this when you get up later" Said Harry as he bit his lower lip.

" Na its all good kiddo, I should be getting up at this time anyway, if your cooking hadn't done it Moony would have" Replied Sirius with a grin. He quickly started shovelling food into his mouth. " Holy Merlin's balls Harry!"

"Is something wrong? I can redo it if you like or make something different I didn't mean…" Harry blinked as he was cut off when Sirius raised a hand.

" No, tis just damn Harry. This is the best food I've had in a while! And its only bacon and eggs, you must be one heck of a cook. I bet you could open your own restaurant." Sirius stated as he keep eating, he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair. " Moony and I aren't the best cooks around."

Harry smiled and blushed slightly, his cooking wasn't that good was it?

" I like cooking, it helps me relax and think. I can do the cooking around here if you want" Harry offered. He really did love cooking.

" I don't know kiddo I don't want you to think you have to do the cooking. Moony and I are the ones that are taking care of you now." Replied a slightly worried Sirius.

"Its ok Sirius really, I love cooking. Plus what if you gave me food poisoning?" Joked Harry. He laughed as he watched Sirius give an over the top outraged look.

"As much as I would like to defend my cooking skills you are right Harry. Heck I once cooked for Moony, it was meant to be mince pie, but we had to kill it after it tried to attack the table leg." Sirius shook his head looking both sad at his failed attempt at cooking and amused for what his pie had turned into.

" Killer pie Sirius? Really?" Asked a baffled Harry.

"Hey at lest it wasn't black and burnt to a crisp like Moony's Roast." Replied Sirius trying to defend his poor cooking skills. Harry gave a sigh and placed his hands on his hips.

" That's it, both you and Remus are forbidden to cook anything from now on. In fact stay out of the kitchen ok?" Harry ordered. He was a little worried he was over stepping the boundaries since he had just moved in. But he couldn't help it, just being around his godfather made him feel more at ease and happy.

Sirius nodded and smiled patting the set next to him showing that he wasn't mad at Harry.

" Ok I agree."

"So do I" Said Remus as he moved into the kitchen already fully dressed. He offered Harry a smile, which was returned and sat down at the table.

"Siri was right by the way. Your cooking is fantastic." Said Remus as he happily helped himself to seconds.

Harry blushed again and started eating his own breakfast. He wasn't used to compliments, and it was clear they both meant what they said. It made him feel happy and slightly giddy. He had never gotten compliments from the Dursley's.

The 3 wizards happily finished their breakfast while engaging in small talk.

Afterwards Harry lounged at the kitchen table as Remus and Sirius started doing the dishes. They had insisted. Since he cooked they said they would clean. Harry bit is lower lip and glanced at his godfathers. They were flicking bubbles at each other and laughing. He hated to ruin their fun but he needed to bring up his leg now.

" Hey guys…" Harry said watching as they turned to look at him. Sirius looked silly in his boxers and dressing gown and a pile of bubbles on his head. Remus looked no better with a bubble bread. Harry tugged at his sleeves nervously.

" Can I take to you guys about something serious? I think I have some kind of wizard sickness," He said glancing at his godfathers nervously.

Sirius and Remus shared a look and spelled themselves dry getting rid of the bubbles. They moved closer to Harry.

"Why don't we go into the lounge and sit down Harry?" Offered Remus with a smile.

***

They crashed on the couch, Harry in the middle of the two adult wizards. Sirius relaxed and grinned at Harry. Trying to put him at ease.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Harry?" Asked Remus.

"Well its my skin, you know how its been all read and itchy? And pealing? Well I don't think its sunburn, because its spreading and getting worse and.." Harry paused not sure how to bring up the scaly feeling skin. Sirius sighed and leaned back looking at Remus.

"I don't think we can delay telling him love." Said Sirius as he put an arm around Harry offering comfort.

"Tell me what Sirius?" Asked Harry a little bit angry, they were keeping something from him?

"Don't be mad okay Harry? First off we weren't sure it would happen at all and then we weren't sure how fast." Stated Sirius. "You tell him love your better at this kind of stuff then me."

"Harry you see the thing is your mother wasn't human." Said Remus calmly as he waited for Harry's reaction.

A/N: Whooo chapter 5 all done :p Tell me what you think! Review! Pretty please? Pleeeeeeese? *Gets down on hands and knees and begs*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm not even sure if my mind's my own O.o

**Summary:** After having a horrible summer with his relatives Harry begins to notice things are happening to him. Features loveable godfathers, Harry the merman. Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore bashing. Harry/? , Remus/Sirius. Other pairings…?

**Warnings:** will be slash in the future, far future but I'm just giving you a warning now. Pairing undecided as of yet.

**Author's note**: If you don't like this story please just don't read it. I'm not forcing you. Otherwise enjoy? I hope? Lol. If someone's acting out of character its because that's how I want them to act. Its not the real things its fan fiction. I'll never get it right so I might as well make them act how I want :p

**Few things explained: **This is set after the 4th book, ignores books 5, 6 and 7. Harry's not all cut up on Cedric's death. Yes he is sad it happened but he knows it's not his fault. Remus and Sirius had a relationship during their Hogwarts years, and have now once more gotten together. If I ever forget to explain something ask away!

**New warning: **This story may or may not have Mpreg in it later. I haven't decided . although it will be possible for Harry to get pregnant I don't know if he will…. And even if it does happens it will be ages and ages away… probably in a sequel if I ever go that far O.o and that s only if… just figured I would give fair warning? Lol

**Unexpected changes**

**Chapter 6: **Explanations

"Umm I'm sorry I don't think I caught that" Replied Harry staring at Remus in disbelief.

"I'm afraid you heard right Harry" Said Sirius turning to face Harry fully." I know its hard to believe but.."

"My mother wasn't human?" Said Harry again his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Err.. Remus why don't you explain." Said Sirius edging back a little from his godsons glare.

Harry stood up suddenly and turned around to face his two guardians. He crossed his arms and glared harder at Remus waiting for his explanation.

"Well Remus? What's this about my Mum not being human!?" Harry couldn't help raising his voice a little louder as he got to the end of his question.

"Harry please don't get angry okay? Just calm down and I'll tell you." Said Remus as he raised both his hands up showing he meant no harm.

Harry glared harder but waited, his left foot tapping impatiently.

Remus tugged at his shirt collar and leaned back on the couch, he ran a hand through his light brown hair and sighed. He was unsure how to start this conversation. And a little nervous as to how Harry would react.

Harry hummed getting tired of waiting.

"Well? I'm waiting?" Harry bit his lower lip, a nasty habit he couldn't seem to break. " Is that why my skins all weird? Am I turning into a creature!" Harry backed up a little panicked.

"No, no Harry! Well kind of, look just let Moony explain okay?" Begged Sirius sitting forward in his seat. He gazed at his godson with cautious eyes.

Harry gave a curt nod and turned to Remus again. He tightened his arms around himself and sat back in one of the rooms over stuffed chairs.

"Okay Harry please let me explain fully before any questions okay?" Asked Remus, he got a nod from Harry in return.

Harry watched as Remus seemed to prepare himself for a long speech.

He settled back into the chair his mind racing a mile a minute with questions about his mother. He decided to wait and hear them out. Harry frowned as he watched his nervous godfathers shift about on the couch. In truth he was deeply hurt that they had kept something like this from him. He had no doubt it wasn't true as there had to be an explanation for his skin and eyes. Still…. As long as it wasn't some dark blood drinking creature he guessed it was ok.

" The thing is Harry your mother was a mermaid and s…" Said Remus

"Wait what? A mermaid? But I've seen merpeople, in the lake you know all grey skin and yellow eyes, and mum didn't look a thing like them, plus she had legs!" Shouted Harry interrupting Remus's speech.

" Harry please just let me explain then questions okay?" Said a tired looking Remus.

Harry nodded and settled down again. Really a mermaid? Harry didn't think so. But he guessed he better hear what Remus had to say. He glanced at them both again. Then again Sirius and Remus didn't look like what was about to be said was anything other then the truth. And they looked nervous about it. Harry thought they should, keeping something from him like this was not good and he was going to let them know. As soon as Remus had finished speaking.

"As I was saying your mother was a mermaid, and a royal one at that. She was in fact a princess and the only heir to her people's throne. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I guess I should tell you first that there are many different kind of merpeople, the ones you saw in the lake were merpeople sure enough Harry. But just like people there are many different races. The merpeople that your mother was from came from the sea. I cant really tell you what they look like as I've never seen one myself, no one has in a long time as they are very secretive." Remus paused to take a breath and glanced at Harry to make sure he was still listening. Harry looked perplexed but attentive.

"You see the royal family your mother was from didn't have a very good history with their leadership skills. And when your mother was only a little girl they were over thrown. Your grandparents decided then to send lily to live above water for her own protection." Remus paused again and conjured himself a cup of water, after taking a sip he turned to look at Harry and leaned closer towards the boy.

"Your mother was then adopted by a muggle couple who were told everything in the hopes that she would be spared from the turmoil that was taking place in their realm. The only thing that allowed your mother to take human form was a charmed necklace, that as long as she was wearing it, made her just as human as everyone else." Remus ran his hand though his hair again.

" When Lily got pregnant with you she made your Dad, Sirius and me swear not to tell you anything unless you started showing signs of changing. You see there's no in-between, either the human side of you is dominant or the mer side of you is. She told us that we would know on the weeks before your 15th birthday when your body would decide what is was meant to be. When we were at the Dursley's I saw a small scale on your elbow and I knew we had to tell you. Lily was hoping you would remain human, she didn't want to put you through this." Remus stated softly. " She didn't know much about her people at all, only what she was told in a letter her birth parents left. Ill tell you what she told us would happen. Over the next week before your birthday your skin will continue to peel and itch, not many scales will show however. And being in water should ease the discomfort a lot. Its on the night of your 15th birthday that, well to put it simply Harry you will shed whatever's left of your human skin. Even the parts were you wont get scales. After that you will be a merman and it will be a learning curve for all of us." Remus stopped and gave Harry a small encouraging smile.

Harry was in shock. He blinked a few times at Remus then brought his legs up and buried his face. It all sounded so true, so logical. Well apart from the thing about him growing a tail He glanced up at his godfathers worried faces and quickly hid his again. They weren't lying he could tell. He really was a freak. No not a freak just a different species. Harry let out a small nervous laugh and hiccupped.

"Well I guess that's why the sea calmed me so much when I first saw it, but everything will be okay though right guys? I mean mum lead a normal life, well as normal as a witch can get. I can too right?" Harry asked with a huge nervous grin on his face, which quickly disappeared at the guilty look on Sirius face. " Cant I?" He asked a little more forceful.

"Well of course you can kiddo, as soon as we get your mothers necklace." Laughed Sirius, it was clear he was nervous.

"And were is it?" Asked Harry calmly.

"Err…Dumbledore might have it. I kind of left it at my old place and Dumbledore's kind of moved in with his order. But its probably still in my dresser where I left it. Its just well we weren't meant to take you and…. Well don't worry Harry I promise well get it back in time for you to go to Hogwarts!" Proclaimed Sirius, he pumped the air with his fist for emphasis.

"What order? What old place? Remus?!?" Harry turned to Remus slightly panicked. " I cant show up at Hogwarts with a tail! What would my friends say!" If that was he had any friends, Harry frowned thinking about the lack of letters this summer.

"Just don't worry Harry everything will work out I promise. We wont let anything happen to you." Said Remus.

Harry stood up and placed his hands on his hips and glared hard at both his guardians. His early panic attack subsiding as he remembered why he was angry before.

"Look I'm happy you guys told me about this, its always good to know when something's happening to you. But I wont deny it, I am terrified. Its not every day after all you find you're half fish. It's life changing to put it mildly. But the honest truth is I'm bloody pissed at both of you. How could you keep something like this from me? You know I don't know much about my parents. Heck even if I hadn't been changing I would have liked you to tell me. Promise to mum or not. " Harry sighed and deflated falling back into the chair. " But thinking on it I do understand there hasn't really been any good times until now, after all we have only known each other for a short time. And if you had told me when we meet in 3rd year I would never have believed you."

"We really are sorry this was kept from you kiddo, but as you said, there hasn't really been a good time. And Moony and I haven't trusted Dumbledore for a while. He just doesn't seem to have your best interests are heart." Said Sirius who stood up and moved over to Harry. He kneeled down in front of his godson.

"Harry I want you to know, tail or legs, skin or fin. I, no we will always love you and be here for you. That's never going to change. And we will be here for you through this whole thing, if you ever feel scared or uncertain about anything don't hesitate to come to us okay?" Said Sirius with a soft smile of his face.

"Siri's right Harry, you have us now." Backed up Remus.

Harry nodded and offered a small smile. He could tell his godfathers meant well. It still didn't stop him from hurting a little though. To have something so big kept form him for so long. Surely his aunt knew something? He sighed and stood up bypassing Sirius.

" I'm going to my room okay? I just need time to think and sort myself out." Harry paused choosing his next words carefully. While he didn't like talking about how he was feeling he knew it would help. Plus if he didn't he bet Sirius would bug him to death about it before the end of the day. " Its just I don't know what to feel about all this. I'm a little bit excited about the whole thing. But I'm also scared stiff and unsure. I'm angry that's it was kept from me but I'm happy there's a reason for what's been happening."

Harry moved to walk out of the room. "I just need time." Harry left for his room leaving his worried godfathers behind.

"You think he'll be okay love?" Asked Sirius as he got to his feet, his eyes looked on the archway his godson had just walked out from.

"I'm sure he will be Siri, he's a smart kid. And he has a good heart. Plus he's got us now." Replied Remus as he moved in behind Sirius. Remus wrapped his arms around his partner offering support.

***

Harry shut his bedroom door behind him quietly and leaned against it for a minute. He could hear Sirius and Remus moving about downstairs. No doubt trying to get a reasonably eatable dinner together. He moved over to his new bookcase and scanned the some of the titles.

Marlines guide to Pranking By Marline Underbug

A young Wizards guide to safe sex by Sirius Black

Harry blinked at the last titled and blushed. He was so not ever reading a book on sex written by Sirius. Then again if he didn't Sirius might try to give him the 'talk'. Harry shuddered and moved on trying to find some light reading he could do to get his mind off of things.

Magical travel guide a must read by Gilbert Bumley

Magical herbs and their household uses by Marget Apple

Everyday Spells for the young Witch or Wizard by Humptart Starmpy

Harry grabbed the last book. It sounded interesting, and he might pick up something useful. Harry flopped onto his bed and opened the book, which had clearly seen better days, to the first page and began reading.

A/N: Whooo chapter 6 all done :p Tell me what you think! Review! Pretty please? Pleeeeeeese? *Gets down on hands and knees and begs*

A/N: I don't know who Harry will end up with yet but it will be a male.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not even sure if my mind's my own O.o

A/N: Due to having problems sleeping my minds been all over the place and very sleepy so I'm not to sure if things are making sense . I did want this chap to be longer but meh… Also cos I cant be bothered writing it I just want to point out in my little weird story Sirius is a free man, the having caught peter at then end of Harry's 3rd year.

**Unexpected changes**

Chapter 7

Where was he? Why was it so cold? Why couldn't he move? He couldn't help it his breathing started to became erratic. Oh god what was happening? No no he had to calm down. He had to figure out where he was.

He breathed in slowly and exhaled. He repeated the process a few times until he was sure he had his breathing back under control. Now was not a time to have a full-blown panic attack. Even though he was sure he had just cause, for one he couldn't see anything a blindfold had been put over his eyes blocking out everything. And for another he was naked and bound tightly to a table of some sort. It felt cold and slick, much like the metal medical tables in morgues he had seen on muggle TV. But that was impossible right? He strained slightly to find out just which parts of him were tied down. From what he could feel there seemed to be thick ropes around his arms, chest, neck and legs. The harsh fibres were rubbing painfully against his skin. He flexed softly hoping that the bonds would budge, no such luck. He bit his lower lip and shuddered. It was so cold. Before he had a chance to think more on why it was that he was tied down and naked he heard footsteps and whispering. He turned his head a little towards the voices to catch what they were saying. From the sounds of things they were outside of the room he was in.

"Do ya think it's awake yet?"

"I don't know, how much drugs did you give it?"

"Almost enough to knock out a dragon, couldn't take any chances ya know, lest not till we learn more."

"Mmmm well it's been a week now I hope it wakes up soon so we can get this all started."

"Why do we have to wait till it's awake anyhow?"

"Things like this are always more informative when the creatures awake."

"Okay then old man, want me to go in an check to see if it's up?"

"Yes please I shall wait here my friend."

As the voices stopped he heard a key opening a lock, with a large creaking groan the door to the room was opened. He couldn't help but flinch as a breeze of cold air hit his exposed skin. It was only as he heard the mans next statement that he realised that the conversation outside had been about him.

"Old man! Its finally awake!" He frowned behind the blindfold, the man who had entered the room sounded a little too eager to find him awake. He made his skin crawl. And what right did they have to call him an it?

"Ahh yes I can see that, well done friend. I think we can begun now."

"Ok I'll go fetch the things."

"Thank you I shall first of course question the creature."

Were they really still talking about him? He wasn't a creature, he was human! He had to tell him that they had the wrong person.

"Pl…." He tried to speak but found his throat was dry and sore. After a few loud coughs he attempted to speak again. " Please can someone tell me what's going on? I don't think I'm meant to be here. There was to have been some kind of mistake!" He was pretty sure he sounded a little high-pitched and panicked at the end of his sentence but he couldn't help it. He didn't like were this was going.

"Now now no need to panic, and there hasn't been a mistake. You see everyone's very curious as to what you are. You don't look like the normal creatures of your kind you see. "

He took another deep breath to steady himself. Wait that voice….

"Professor Dumbledore? Is that you?"

He felt the man get closer to him. Hands reached up and behind his head undoing the knot that held his blindfold on, as the cloth was pulled back from his eyes he caught a glance of white hair before he had to close his eyes against the painful light.

"I'm glad to see you're awake now. It means we can get on with the testing yes?"

He managed to get his eyes open most of the way, and standing to the side of him was indeed professor Dumbledore, in all his glory. And for some reason wearing a purple apron.

"Get on with what Professor? What's going on!" If anything Dumbledore looked amused by his question.

"Look down if you don't know."

He glanced down, he couldn't se much as the rope around his neck stopped a lot of movement but what he did see shocked him to the core. He didn't have legs. Instead what appeared to be a large grey shark tail seemed to be attached to his waist? This was not happening, it couldn't be real.

"You see? You've here so we can study you, now no more talking." Dumbledore gave a wave of his wand and uttered the silencing charm "**Silencio"** **He tried to speak but nothing came out. He glanced helplessly towards Dumbledore. The old man simply smiled at him and reached over to a small table pulling back a sharp knife.** "**I think a sample of the tail skin would be a good way to start don't you Harry?"** **He watched in horror and the old man brought the knife down towards the shark half of him.** *******

Sirius woke with a start and blinked at the dark ceiling of his and Remus' room. Something had woken him, yet as he lay there in his bed he couldn't hear anything. He frowned and pulled back his covers. He knew it couldn't have been Remus, as it was the full moon and he was locked in the basement below the backyard shed with a silencing spell around the area. And he didn't think it was Harry walking about as over the last few days he had learnt that Harry pretty much slept like a log once he was down. He yawned loudly and swang his legs over the side of his bed, thanks to his auror training days he knew it was better safe then sorry. He knew something had woken him, and he wasn't going to go back to bed until he found out what. He shivered as his bare feet touched the cold wood of his floor as he walked over to the door. On the way he grabbed his short red silk dressing gown, he might as well give himself a little modesty. After all he was only wearing his boxers. After slipping into the cold fabric he opened his door and walked out into the hallway. Now to figure out just what had woken him.

Sirius decided to check on Harry first, to make sure he was safe. He walked over to his godson's door and opened it slightly; it was then he heard a whimper. It was soft and sounded frightened, he quickly opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. The moonlight from Harry's open window lit up the room enough for Sirius to see that Harry lay there covered in sweat and tangled in his sheets. He was trashing about trying to get free of some kind of invisible foe. It was clear Harry as having a nightmare, and not a mild one by the looks of things. Sirius quickly made his way to Harry's bedside and reached over. He gently shook his godsons shoulder.

"Harry"

Harry turned over in his sleep and whimpered again.

"Harry! Come on kiddo you need to wake up." He tried again shaking Harry's shoulder a little harder.

With a gasp Harry shot up breathing deeply. It was a dream, just a dream.

"You ok kiddo?" Sirius asked worried, Harry looked pale and frighted still. And he was shivering. Making up his mind Sirius climbed into the bed next to Harry and wrapped his arms around his godson. He felt Harry tense and try to pull away but he just tightened his hold.

"Its ok Harry it's just me okay? Want to tell me what happened?" Sirius used the best soothing voice he could master and gently rubbed Harry's lower back.

Harry started relaxing. He couldn't help it. Been held in Sirius arms like this made him feel safe. Although he felt a little childish, having to be comforted after a nightmare. After a while he managed to get himself calmed down enough, he snuggled a little into Sirius who didn't seem to mind at all. Childish or not, after that nightmare he didn't want to be alone.

"Was it about Voldemort?" Asked Sirius. He watched as Harry shook his head in negative.

"No it was Dumbledore he kept referring to me as a creature and he was cutting me and doing experiments on me! I had a shark tail." Said Harry as he clutched the front of Sirius dressing gown. Just thinking about the feeling of that large knife slicing parts of him off made him shudder. It had seemed so real. It had felt so real. Harry looked up at Sirius to see him smiling reassuringly down at him.

"Its okay Harry, first off you're not going to grow a sharks tail. While I don't know what it will look like. I do know it wont be like that. And second neither Remus nor I will ever let anything like that happen to you. No ones going to take you away from us. We will make sure you're safe and that no one will hurt you." Said Sirius as he squeezed Harry softly. " Everything's going to be okay Harry, I promise."

"But what if they take me away to study me at the ministry?" Asked Harry. He couldn't help it he was scared. He didn't want to be seen as a freak. And mostly he didn't want to ever leave this cottage.

"They wont I promise, Remus and I are your guardians. Plus Harry while the heritage you have from your mother is unique you won't be the other person that's not 100% human you know. Why even I have some grim blood in me, and no Harry I'm not going to say how. Lets just say relative of time ages ago a grandfather of mine really liked dogs." Said Sirius who chuckled softly at his godsons look of disbelief.

"So lots of people are mixed species?" Ask Harry.

" Yep sure are, well most of the families that have been in the wizard world for a while. And don't worry Harry its not frowned on at all. In fact most people find it a good thing for their creature heritage to show thought, it normally means the witch or wizard is more powerful. Something I guess we forgot to tell you the other day. Sorry kiddo. The ones that normally cause problems are the muggleborns. Now I don't hate muggleborns and all that but they really need to learn that our world is different to theirs…"Sirius trailed off clearly thinking deeply about things. "Eh I'm getting off topic here"

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I don't mind, I think I'm going to try to get back to sleep now anyway, I'm still tired." As if to prove his point Harry let out a big yawn causing Sirius to chuckle. However Harry was the one laughing a few moments later as Sirius yawned loudly as well.

"Stupid contagious yawns…"Muttered Sirius as he let go of Harry and stood up stretching.

"Umm Sirius, could you just for tonight…oh forget it its stupid don't worry." Said Harry as he looked at his carpet blushing. Why did he feel like a little kid?

"Nothing you could ask would be stupid Harry." Replied Sirius. He had a feeling he knew what Harry was about to ask him, and he had no problem doing it.

Harry glanced out his window thinking. He was really tired and he didn't want to go to sleep only to have that nightmare again. Making sure not to meet Sirius eyes in case of rejection he asked his question softly.

"Will you stay with me please? Just till I fall asleep at lest?" He felt so silly asking, he was 14 for gods sake he shouldn't need a adult to stay with him.

"Of course I will kiddo." Replied Sirius smiling softly. He slipped back into Harry's bed again. He lay near the edge on his back giving Harry room.

Harry watched Sirius get into his bed, once he was under the covers Harry settled back down, and moved a little closer to the man he was beginning to think of as his father. He sighed Happily as he felt Sirius's warm presence calm his nerves.

"Sirius is this what it feels like to be comforted after a nightmare by a parent?" He asked already nodding off.

"I think so kiddo, not that my old man did much comforting. Just rest, I'll wake you if you have another nightmare." Replied Sirius.

" K, night Siri.." Harry yawned loudly and slipped back to sleep feeling safe.

Sirius grinned in the moonlight as he watched his godson drift off to what he hoped would be pleasant dreams. While Harry was sleeping he seemed younger and very innocent, Sirius vowed to himself he would do everything he could to keep him safe. He lay there watching Harry's chest rise and fall under the blankets for a while longer. And he now had a brilliant idea for a birthday gift for Harry.

***

Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a good sleep. Even if he had to resort to childish measures of having an adult stay to scare the nightmares away.

He glanced over towards the clock on his bedside table and cursed, he had slept in, it was already 9am. He quickly got out of bed, or at lest tired to, on his way his foot got caught in his sheets and he fell painfully on his front on the floor. With a low moan Harry stood up and pouted slightly. What a horrible thing to happen when a person first wakes up.

With a loud yawn Harry made his way to his bathroom, after all there was nothing like a good long hot shower first ting in the morning. Although Harry reflected, he really should hurry Remus and Sirius were properly starving by now. Harry stopped and blinked, he just realized that when he had woken up Sirius hadn't been there. When had he left? Harry shrugged and continued towards the shower. He was sure to find out sooner or later.

***

"So tonight Siri? Are you sure?" Asked Remus as he poured himself and Sirius another cup of tea. He glanced over to his lover to find Sirius lounging at the table still in nothing but boxers and his red silk dressing gown. "And you really should get dressed, you know. Don't forget your taking Harry into town today while I rest" Remus winced slightly as his arms protested at the simple task of pouring the kettle. Last nights transformation had been hard on him.

Sirius yawned and turned to look at Remus his eyes half open. All Sirius really wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"It will be fine, plus if its just me then I can get in and out with out being seen a little easier." Replied Sirius as he let his head rest forward onto the table. Maybe a little nap before Harry came down.

"It could wait, I'll be fine to do it soon."

" No no we need it now. Harry's birthdays only in a few days love, and I'm sure he would like to have it by then."

Remus sighed and nodded walking over to the table with the two cups of steaming tea.

"You have a point Siri, still I don't like the thought of you going back to that place alone." Said a slightly worried Remus.

"I know I know but I shouldn't be to bad, plus I don't think Dumbldore realizes what half that stuff there is. Plus it's my house still he can't stop me from entering. The ward's still see me as master. I'll be in and out without anyone knowing." Said a grinning Sirius, he laughed lightly as he pictured the look on Dumbldore's face the next morning when he realized that not only had he lost Harry but also all the Black family books and heirlooms.

"What if Dumbldore's changed that wards? What if you can't get in?" Asked Remus as he drunk his tea.

"He can't have, I never passed the wards onto anyone, they are all still tied to me. All he could have done was add wards on top of the ones already there, and as I'm head of black family I can just simply floo into any fireplace I want to. Hopefully bypassing his wards. Truthfully I still can't believe the nerve of the man using a place that he doesn't even have control over. It's as if he's saying 'hey look you might own the house but I'm more powerful and smarter then you so I'm going to use it anyway'." Sirius pouted childishly and went back to resting his head on the table. " I'll be back safe and sound for you to find tomorrow, no worries love."

Remus sighed and gave up trying to take a little sense into his lover. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in the man to pull this off. On the country he believed Sirius could do it blindfolded if he wanted to. After all Sirius had been one of the countries most skilled Auror's in the past. He just worried that something might happen or that Dumbldore would do something. After all the man must be pissed off that they had taken Harry from his aunts house.

"Morning guys! Umm thanks for staying with me last night Sirius. But when did you get up?" Asked Harry from the doorway. He was wearing a long sleeve blue cotton top with a picture of a wand on the right sleeve and a pair of blue jeans. Harry started to make his way over to the kitchen already thinking about what to make for breakfast. He glanced over to his godfathers to see if Sirius would reply. Only to find him softly snoring on the table. And Harry was pretty sure the old man was drooling. Giggling lightly Harry looked at Remus and frowned, the man looked awful. Last nights transformation mustn't have been easy.

"Morning Harry" Replied Remus smiling fondly at his lover." And Sirius had to get up to let me out this morning. I don't suppose I could bother you for some breakfast could I? Sirius tired to make it saying you need to sleep in, but all we ended up with was black goo."

"Black goo? What did it start off as?" Asked a perplexed Harry as he went to the fridge.

"I think he was trying to make toast." Replied Remus.

"Toast…how…forget I even asked" Sighed Harry as he got out some ingredients. "How bout some blueberry pancakes?"

"Sounds lovely Harry, thank you."

Harry blushed slightly at the praise and went about making breakfast. The blueberries he was using he and Remus had found growing in their own back yard yesterday. They had eaten most of them in the picking process. Harry smiled thinking about the last few days he and his godfathers had spent together, they had shown him fully around the house and grounds. He had learnt there were 2 small quest rooms and a half-full library on the 3rd floor. He had also started to fix up the veggie gardens so that they could supply their own food.

Harry absentmindedly rubbed at his red skin. It wasn't feeling to bad right now since he had had a shower only moments ago but he as sure it would start playing up soon.

Remus watched his small godson quickly was he worked at making their breakfast, he really did feel bad about having Harry doing the cooking. But he knew his attempts, why far more edible then Sirius's still wouldn't turn out too well. Remus finished his tea and poked Sirius in the shoulder trying to wake him from his nap.

" No no bad bunny I don't like carrots… " Muttered a sleepy Sirius as he slowly woke up. " Aww Remus I was having such a awesome dream, see I had turned Sev…" Sirius stopped speaking and blinked. What was the heavenly smell? He turned around and grinned at the sight of his godson cooking in the kitchen, red skin or not his godson looked so cute! Sirius narrowed his eyes, he would have to make sure that no one took advantage of his son this year. Son. Did he really think of Harry that way already?

"Breakfasts ready!" Said Harry as he turned around and headed towards the table with a large plate of pancakes. Sirius had a evil smile on his face and looked like he was planing pranks of some kind and Remus looked as if he was going to fall asleep any minute. Harry smiled, he loved his new family.

A/N: Please read and review. Also if ive forgotten to mention something or to explain something or something's all weird like lol please tell me and ill try to fix things? Next chapter is the town and Sirius's little trip back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm not even sure if my mind's my own O.o

**A/N:** Sorry this is so late, I've been busy and a family member of mine now has cancer so life's a little unsettled right now . I was going to put Sirius going to get the necklace in this chap but that's going into the next one instead, which I've already started.

**Chapter 8:**

Havens creek

It wasn't until after lunch that Harry and Sirius managed to get out of the cottage. After breakfast Sirius had gone back to bed for a small nap with Remus. And Harry had gone into the lake for a few hours to help ease his sore skin. He had lost track of time studying the small scales he could see on his legs. They were rather pretty. Of course once Sirius had come down to collect him for their trip into town Harry knew that the supposed 'nap' was no nap after all, not with the big goofy grin on Sirius face.

Once they were both fully dressed again, honestly Harry wasn't so sure he would ever get used to seeing Sirius walking around the house in his boxes. They headed out the gate and down the path towards the small village.

"So Sirius what's the local village like anyway?" Asked Harry.

"Well to tell you the truth kiddo, this whole area's under heavy warding." Replied Sirius smiling

"The whole area even the village?" Sirius nodded at Harry. " So that would mean it's a Wizard village?"

"Yep the village and surrounding area are made up of witches and wizards and their families, I think there's maybe a couple of squibs and I know a muggle who's moved here with her muggleborn sister. Its called Haven Creek by the way. "

"Why Haven Creek?"

"Mostly because its used as a safe haven for witches and wizards who don't believe in any of the major powers, like the dark lord and the ministry and even Dumbledore. It was set up ages ago, by some old pureblood families, which had just wanted to raise their families how they see fit. Plus there's a small creek running through the town."

" O wow, I didn't know places like that excited."

"Not many do that's the whole point of having them kiddo. But don't worry you'll love the place!" Grinned a happy Sirius. He started whistling a merry tune. "It's nice sunny days like this that I realise just how lucky I am. I'm free; I have a house a wonderful partner who I love with all my heart. And the perfect most innocently cute little godson to ever walk the earth!" Proclaimed Sirius and he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry thought about dodging the incoming hand but thought better of it. It felt nice to know he was wanted. He smiled at Sirius as his godfather continued to walk beside him whistling still.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed happily. The air out in the country did feel cleaner then the city. Plus he could still smell the sea on the breeze. Whether that was because the ocean was close or simply because of his near transformation he did know. And he didn't care. It made him feel safe just knowing that the sea was so close.

They continued to walk in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. As both of them took the time to take in their surroundings, from the wild flowers of all colours that grew along side the path; to the fields of fresh green grass. They were even lucky enough to see a few deer amongst the trees, and Harry was sure he saw some little baby rabbits hop form one bush to another. As they reached the top of a little hill they were able to see the village. Harry was struck dumb; it was like they had walked over the hill and walked back in time. The village could have easy popped right out of some medieval movie set. It was very small; and appeared to have only one Main Street and a few side streets with what appeared to be homes. They were close enough to also see that the village was alive with people, children were running around playing, adults were shopping. Most all of them were dressed in wizard robes and clothes.

"Wow" was the only think Harry could think of saying.

Sirius grinned and hugged harry lightly with one arm.

"Wicked isn't it kiddo? Race you to the start of the stone path!" said Sirius as he pointed down the hill, there just a few metres before the town started the dirt path they were on turned to paved stone.

With out further warning Sirius took off laughing the whole time.

"Hey!" Shouted Harry "That's cheating you're meant to count these things down!" His only response was Sirius laughing harder. He grinned. Well if Sirius wanted a competition he'd give him one. With that thought in mind Harry took off running as fast as he could down the hill. Harry knew that he would win, for one thing he was very good at running, he had Dudley and his friends to thank for that skill. After all who would stand still and let their overweight cousin beat them when they could run? In no time at all he overtook his godfather and found himself standing on the stone path. He turned and folded his arms over his chest as he watched Sirius collapse on the ground at his feet panting.

"O god, remind me to not run ever again Harry." Said Sirius as he closed is eyes and blissfully hugged the ground. He groaned softly as he felt his godson poke him in the head.

"Sirius now I know why you had to cheat. You're far to old for this kind of thing" Said a laughing Harry as he helped pick his godfather up.

" Ha ha Harry" Mumbled Sirius as he got back to his feet. "Thanks for the hand up kiddo. Now I say we go and get a drink first. There's a little café near the middle of the village."

"Sounds good to me, can we get lunch to?" Asked Harry as they began to walk into town.

"Sure thing, I'm a little peckish myself"

As they walked further down the street Sirius leading the way of course, Harry couldn't stop his head from looking everywhere it could. Despite the village size it seemed to have a shop for everything, he could see a clothes shop, a wand shop, a furniture shop, a lolly shop. Heck he could even see a shop for brooms. He couldn't wait to explore them all fully. This summer really was looking to be the best he had ever had.

"Here we are" Said Sirius as he stopped outside a small store front, outside there were many chairs and tables covered by a large green and white awning, most of them filled with people laughing and talking. The shop itself had large wide windows. As Sirius lead the way inside Harry could see that there were larger tables inside and a small counter to order from, and on all the walls there were things you could order. So much to chose from.

Harry's eyes darted around the walls; did they really make so many different things?

"I'll have a butterbeer and a rare steak with a side of salad please. How bout you kiddo?" Ask Sirius as he turned around from the counter he was ordering from. Only to find his godson staring at all walls in disbelief.

"OOO is that little Harry?" Asked the lady behind the counter. She was getting on in years and was a little on the plump side. She was smiling at them both with warmth. So far Sirius had yet to meet a single person that didn't like old Miss Mayberry.

" Yep sure is, hey Harry come over here I want you to meet the owner of Mayberry's pie Shoppe, and our neighbour." Said Sirius as he beckoned Harry closer.

Harry walked over to were they were and smiled shyly back at Miss Mayberry.

"Nice to met you ma'm"

"Ooo so polite! And please call me May, why my parents thought to name me May Mayberry is beyond me, but there you have it. " Replied May with a shake of her head.

Harry smiled and took another look at the walls.

"Umm didn't you say this was called Mayberry's pie shoppe Sirius?" He asked a little confused as to why a pie shop would have so many other dishes. May answered his question for him.

"Ah you see Harry dear that when this village first came to be and my great great..' May paused to think a little. "I'm not sure how many greats to tell the truth. Anyway when the shoppe was first opened by my ancestor all they sold was pies and ale. And over the years as each new Mayberry has come into ownership of this fine shoppe, they have added their own little something to the menu. After a while the menu got so big, that my grandmother decided to put it on the walls instead."

"Oh, wow"

Sirius chuckled and patted Harry back. Harry smiled sheepishly at May; he truly had no idea what to say. She had such a colourful family background.

" How bout I order for you kiddo?" Asked Sirius.

"Thanks that would be great." Replied a relieved Harry. He didn't think he would ever be able to choose. Plus he was sure it would take him the rest of the day just to look over one off the walls.

"He'll have a butterbeer to and a tuna salad."

***

In the afternoon once they had left Mayberry's, having promised to pop around to her house one day for dinner. They went to have a better look around town.

"So where to first Sirius? O and can we go somewhere for groceries? There are something's we are nearly out of back home." Asked Harry as he peered inside the window of the local pet shop, there were all sorts of animals in the window, from puppies and cats to mini dragons and Harry was pretty sure that was a baby griffin.

"Well I was thinking the quidditch shop, the book shop, and I wanted to pick up some potion ingredients, then how bout after that we go food shopping?" Replied a grinning Sirius, who upon his decision grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him towards the small quidditch shop, despite Harry's embarrassment.

In the end they ended up not buying anything from the quidditch shop, however a few hours of their time went into looking around and admiring a few one of a kind brooms the shop had for sale. When Harry had asked about them he was told that they were all made by a local man, who's first and only love was quidditch, and not a single broom he made was the same. Some were best for beaters, others seekers, some were made just for long distance travelling. Harry was thinking of buying one if a new seeker broom came out.

After Harry finally managed to drag Sirius away form the poor shop owner, who he was quizzing on flying charms, honestly Harry didn't want to know what his godfather was planning. Although Sirius looked right happy about what ever it was he had found out. They headed over to the bookshop.

When they came to stop in front of the store windows Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the look on his godsons face.

Haven Creeks bookshop was a two storied shop with a sign hanging above the door which read "Books, nothing else to say really, just books" But what really made it something special was that the building front was charmed to look like the spine of an old book, the old man that ran the shop also charmed it to smell exactly like old books, Mr Perch was his name. It was impossible to see into the windows as they were stacked high with books of all shapes and colours.

"Wow…."

"Yep, its really something isn't it kiddo? The Perch, the guy the owns this, is obsessed with books!" Explained Sirius as he lead the way into the shop, Harry followed after him in amazement, he had never seen so many books in one place like this before.

Sirius sneezed and scowled at the books, truthfully while he liked some books, this was too much for him. And the dust was a killer! He picked up a large thick book from the front desk, which looked like a mess of books stacked to resemble a desk, thankful it had been charmed feather light, and handed it to Harry.

" Ok kiddo here you go, in this book is the list of every single book in the shop, from A-Z. Take a look, if you see something you think sounds good tap the title once with your wand and a blurb will show up." Sirius smiled and handed Harry a peace of paper from a basket. " And with this, which you put in the front of the book, you can place things for order, just tap the title a 2nd time to get rid of the blurb and a 3rd time to add it to the list. Afterwards I'll place the order, and don't worry about ordering something we already have we can just get rid of it later."

"But Sirius I couldn't the cost alone would be. Well a lot" Explained a nervous Harry, he didn't want to hurt Sirius feelings but he really couldn't accept something like this. Could he?

"Don't worry about money, I've got tons, you've got tons, plus the books are for all of us, I'll even help with the picking" Sirius said sighing as he glanced at the large book warily." After all there's a lot to chose from."

Harry and Sirius both found a nice yet uncomfortable couch to sit, which like the counter was made with books charmed together, and sat down.

***

Two hours later a rather tired Harry and Sirius left the bookshop. They hadn't even had time to finish looking the catalogue over, but they decided they had best be going, as they needed to get home soon. To save some time Sirius headed off to the potion shop alone while Harry headed to the grocer to do the shopping. Sirius had been reluctant to let Harry go on his own, but in the end Harry had managed to talk him into it, after all it would save time. Plus Harry really had no interest in going to the potions shop. And he also knew Sirius would just be a bother while he was food shopping. He loved Sirius he really did, but sometimes Harry wondered who the child really was.

After they had both gotten what they wanted, and Sirius had charmed the bags feather light, they set off for home again.

"Sirius do you think it will hurt?" Asked Harry as he determinedly kept his eyes on the path.

"Will what hurt kiddo?" Blinked a confused Sirius.

"My birthdays tomorrow, and for that matter when will the change happen? At midnight?" Asked Harry glancing at Sirius form the corner of his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up his godfathers with his screams, his godfather need sleep.

Sirius smiled reassuringly at him, which seemed to be happening a lot, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. After a quick squeeze to let Harry know it was okay Sirius answered.

" It shouldn't hurt kiddo, but truthfully I don't really know, but I do know that it wont happen until tomorrow evening about 7pmish, that's when you were born you see kiddo. Remus and I will both be there for you so don't worry we wont leave you alone."

"But you guys should sleep, Remus will really need to rest after the last few nights he's had."

"Harry there will be plenty of time for resting, it's called sleeping in. We want to be there for you okay?" Said Sirius.

"Okay." Replied Harry, he wouldn't admit it out loud but it felt good to have people support him like this, even if he felt a little bit guilty for burdening them.

"Oh and you'll have to get in the tub bout 5pm to be on the safe side."

"The tub?"

"Well yeah you're going to turn into a merman kiddo, being in the water while the last few and major changes happen will help a lot."

"Oh I guess that makes sense, I'm a little nervous. What if something goes wrong or I don't change? Cos right now changing would be better then this damn itching skin" Said Harry scratching his red arm to prove his point. He ignored the flip his stomach made as he saw a peace of his skin fall off revealing some more scales, gross.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and opened the gate, they were home already.

"Don't you worry kiddo everything will work out just fine."

"I hope you're right Sirius, I hope you're right"

***

A/N: Please read and review. Be kind but truthful. ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing .

**A/N**: OOOOo chapter 9 :D

**Chapter 9:**

The necklace

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I'm sure don't worry so much love, you just go to bed and I'll be back safe and sound before you even wake up tomorrow, after all I can't miss my only godsons big birthday bash can I?"

"Big birthday bash? It's just going to be the three of us Siri."

"I know but Harry once told me he's never really had a birthday party, so it will be big for him."

They had made sure Harry was asleep an hour ago and now it was time for Sirius to go back to his old house. The mere fact that Sirius was going alone was wearing on Remus's nerves, but there was little he could do about it, he really was still too weak at the moment to be of any help. And they needed the necklace by tomorrow. Remus had tired once again to talk Sirius out of it, but Sirius didn't want to delay, nor did he want to tell Harry. Which was something they both agreed upon. Knowing Harry the boy would have wanted to come. Remus sighed again and sat down on the armchair in front of the fire.

"Are you sure you can get in and out Siri? What about Dumbledore?" Asked Remus as he played with the hem of his pale grey tee shirt, his looked was polished off with grey sweat pants.

"I am sure love, please don't worry bout me. I know enough spells to be fine if I run into him, which by the way I wont. As head of Black house that house still belongs to me, I can easily get around the wards. And before you ask, no Dumbledore cant have fiddled with them, nor could he can placed new wards inside the house ones, he could have easily placed wards outside the normal ones, but as I'm flooing in that wont matter."

Sirius straightened out his black robes and leaned over to Remus, he kissed his lover lightly on the lips and pulled back smiling.

"Please just don't worry, for me ok?"

Remus smiled at the kiss and shook his head.

"I'll still worry there's no helping that Siri, but I'll try my best to stay positive while you're gone."

"That's the spirit!"

Sirius leaned in again and kissed his lover once more before pulling back and putting up the hood of his robes, with a swish of his wand he charmed his hood area into blackness. It was better safe than sorry. With that Sirius grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, upon contact the flames shot up and within mere seconds Sirius was gone and the flames were back to normal.

"Please be safe Sirius, neither I nor Harry would be able to cope should something befall you." Whispered Remus as he stared into the fireplace.

***

With a whoosh of flames the dead fireplace in the master suite of Grimmauld place came alive for the first time in many long years. And with a puff of ash Sirius came tumbling out covered head to toe in soot, he hit the floor face first with a loud bang.

Sirius muttered swear words as he picked himself up off the floor. He couldn't believe he face planted like that. He sighed and waved his wand whispering the spell to clean his robes. He couldn't be leaving little soot prints all over the house for the order to find in the morning. With a deep breath Sirius closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on listening, by the sounds of things the silencing charms on the room were still in effect as he couldn't hear anyone coming to investigate his smashing exit from the floo.

Sirius glanced around the room and wrinkled his nose at the thick layer of dust covering everything, he was sure his demented house elf thought dusting actually meant putting dust on things. Either that or he had travelled into the future, which he knew was not true. Sirius paused to think about summoning his house elf for help, but thought better of it at the last moment as Kreacher would properly purposely find a way around his orders.

"mmm what to do first." Asked Sirius to thin air. " Ah I know!"

Sirius waved his wand again and whispered "Silencio" on his feet, that way no one should hear him. He walked towards the door to the hallway and with a determined twist and pull he opened it. Walking out he decided to leave the door open in case he needed to make a hasty exit, so he pulled the door closed leaving it open just a crack. A glance down each end of the corridor showed that it was likely that all party's in the house were either asleep or busy somewhere else. With skills learnt in his Auror days Sirius snuck down towards his bedroom door. He would get the necklace first, that was the most important thing. As he neared his room his made sure to keep his wand at the ready, last thing he needed was to be surprised.

Upon opening the door Sirius let out a breath he didn't know we was holding. No one was in his room. He quickly entered and closed the door most of the way, he needed to hurry. He made his way over to the dresser beside his bed; he slowly opened the top draw to minimize the sound, what he saw left him staring in disbelief. It was gone; the necklace was no longer where he put it. He rushed and opened the remaining draws; just in case he had been mistaken as to what one he had put it in. Clothes, more clothes. a couple of magazines, and no necklace. Sirius cursed again under his breath, this was not meant to happen. Turning around on the spot so fast he almost made himself sick, Sirius began the long task of looking in every nook and cranny of his bedroom. From his wardrobe, to under this bed. From the top of his bookshelves, to even behind his desk. Yet everywhere he looked he found no necklace. Sirius paused and took one last hopeless gaze around the room. Now that he stopped to think about it his night-light was also missing, and so were some of his personal books.

Sirius banged his head against the wall. Someone had obtusely decided that since he had left, that they would raid his things. Honesty people were so stupid. He frowned thinking, who would have taken them? He ran through a list of people in his head and he came up with the two most likely people, Dumbledore just because he could. And Hermoine Granger, one of Harry's, dare he say it? Friends. He was hoping it was the girl, as sneaking into the room she was in would be simple. But as Dumbledore didn't stay in the manor…. That would be hard. Having made his mind up to try the room Hermoine was staying in first, Sirius headed back out into the hallway, but not before he had stashed his books and a few other things he had left behind into the bottomless bag Remus had given him to take along.

He headed up the stairs; if he remembered right Dumbledore was letting the girl stay in one of the guest rooms. Once Sirius was up on the next floor were the room was he griped his wand tighter as his hand. And then slowly reached out towards the doorknob of the room Hermione should be in, he had to do this fast, he couldn't risk who ever was on the other side waking up. He turned the knob gently and with a sudden yank he opened the door and took a step into the room, as soon as his foot crossed the threshold he shot off his spell.

"Stupefy" Said Sirius as loud as he dared his wand pointing towards where the bed should have been. But instead of hitting a slumbering person, Sirius's spell hit the floor with a slight thump.

"Oh crap."

He quickly looked around the room and mentally groaned, there were two beds on the other side of the room. Clearly then there had been no need for the large queen size bed he had been aiming for. As one of the figures stirred in their bed Sirius shot off two more spells in quick accession,

"Stupefy, Stupefy."

Thankfully both spells hit their targets dead on before either one of them could wake. Sirius then walked over to the beds. It was time to see just who they sleeping beauties were.

"Lumos."

Once his spell had lit up the room well enough Sirius quickly found out that they were Hermoine and Ginny. He frowned, just how many people did Dumbledore have staying here?

Wasting no time Sirius got to work, he searched the room high and low, he found his books. Which he happily took back. As well as his lamp, which he took as well just because he could. After looking in all the places he could think of and having no luck with the necklace Sirius sat down at the rooms desk.

"Were the heck is it" Sirius whispered to himself. He sighed and started going threw the desks draws, maybe he had missed something? After turning up with nothing Sirius let his head fall onto the desk, it was times like this that he cursed Lilly for putting strong anti summoning charm on the necklace. Sirius sat up straight. Harry. Is lovely innocent godson was depending on him. He would not fail! With renewed vigour Sirius got to his hands and knees and started crawling on the floor, his wand sticking out in front of him. He had to make sure that it hadn't fallen anywhere.

Sirius had no luck with his search until he found the trashcan. And while the necklace wasn't there, he found something else that broke his heart. All of the letters his godson had sent Hermoine were there, most of them were shredded. Now Sirius never really had anything against her or any of Harry's friends, he was just peeved off at them for not writing Harry back. His godson was very upset over the fact. They thought Dumbledore might have been stopping them from writing to him, but this? Sirius stood up more determined then ever and marched over to where Hermoine was sleeping. As it wasn't in the room there was a high chance that it could be on her person. He carefully pulled back the covers just enough to see her neck. As she was sleeping on her side Sirius could only see a chain. It was a beautiful thin silver link chain. It looked just like the necklace he was after. He reached forward making sure he got enough light on her neck. It was on thing to stun a girl in her bed, to actually have to touch her neck was creeping Sirius out a little. He felt like a pervert. Sirius found the lack and unhooked the necklace, as he pulled hi off the sleeping girl he grinned. It was the one he was after; he held it up into the light just to make sure. It was a small jade trident backed onto a light silver oval, the oval was edged with gold. He guessed he could see why she liked it.

After slipping the necklace over his own head, there was no way he was going to risk losing it, not after all he went threw to get it. He backtracked out of the room heading towards the library, he still had other things he wanted to pick up.

***

Harry rolled over onto his front and moaned into his pillow. It was no use he just couldn't get to sleep. With a small pout he pulled the blankets up over his head, maybe if he pretended to sleep he really would?

Twitch.

It was impossible, everything was itchy.

Roll.

Twitch.

Maybe if he just gave in and scratched?

Roll.

Twitch, twitch.

Roll.

With a startled yell Harry hit the floor hard fighting desperately to get free of his sheets, which were so entangled around him that he could barely move.

Knock, knock.

"Harry you okay in there? I heard a noise" Said Remus through the door.

Harry flushed with embarrassment and pulled at his sheets again, he gave a relieved sigh when at lest he was free. He stood up and walked over to his door, opening it to the concerned face of Remus.

"Hey Remus. I didn't mean to wake you. Me and my sheets just had a little misunderstanding you see…." Harry trailed off blushing.

Remus chuckled lightly and looked around at the pile of red sheets on the floor.

"Dare I ask who the winner was?" Asked an amused Remus.

Harry grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he to turned to look at what had caught Remus eyes.

"It was a draw?"

Remus shook his head and smiled, it was times like this that Harry reminded him strongly of Sirius and James.

Harry glared hatefully down at his arm, the source of his sleeping problems. He couldn't help it he began to starch. He was in a way looking forward to his birthday, if only for the fact that no more horrible skin problems. He frowned, hell just have scale problems instead. Was that a good trade off?

"Why don't you pop into the bath, before you go back to bed? And ill change your sheets for you. As you'll need your rest for tomorrow." Said Remus as he gently pushed Harry towards the bathroom.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I can make my bed again once I'm done." Said Harry was he grabbed a pair of snitch Pj's on his way.

"Its ok Harry I can handle sheets, you go and enjoy your bath."

"Hey Remus where's Sirius? Normally he would have barged into my room by now." Said a perplexed Harry as he paused at his bathroom door.

"He had to go out to get something, don't worry he'll be back soon."

"This late at night?"

"Yep."

"Your not going to tell me are you Remus." Stated Harry looking plainly at Remus.

"Nope. Lets just say it's got to do with your birthday." Said Remus.

"Okay then, I guess I'll se him tomorrow anyway." Said Harry as he turned to go to his bath.

"Ah one minute Harry, tomorrow I'll have to pop out to pick up a few things, but I should be back before 9am." Said Remus already mentally ticking off a list of things he and Sirius still had to pick up for Harry's Birthday.

"That's ok, I hope you mange to get everything."

"I hope so too cub."

After getting and odd yet happy look from Harry for the cub comment Remus walked back out and went to get fresh linen for Harry's bed. He Chose a nice pale blue colour and was soon done making Harry's bed. He smiled as he head Harry humming in the bathroom as he headed out again.

***

A few hours later found Remus lying on the couch in the living room with a blanket pulled over him. He was snoring softly and clutching at his pillow. He had tried to wait up for Sirius after having made sure Harry himself got off to sleep again. Only in the end fatigue won out, and he dosed off.

It was during a lovely dream involving Harry's cooking and a picnic that Remus was woken by a loud crash coming from in front of him. He groaned and barely opened one eye to see what had awakened him. His eye fell on a soot covered Sirius grinning insanely from ear to ear.

"I got it!" Proclaimed Sirius proudly as he punched his fist in the air and gave a whop of triumph.

"That's great Siri but keep it down, Harry only got to sleep a few hours ago." Said Remus as he sat up, pulling the blanket with him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked Sirius over once again.

"Are you going to clean the soot off?" He asked?

Sirius grinned and waved his wand removing the soot. He then dropped his bottomless bag which had been swung over his shoulder onto the couch next to Remus and flopped into an armchair.

"How did it go?" Asked Remus poking a look into the bag.

"Well I got the necklace, which may I add that bint Hermoine had nicked from my room. And I took back anything else of value I could get my hands on as well as all the Black family books. If we hadn't been trying to sneak off as quickly as possible last time I would have packed the whole house and kicked them all out. But then I bet Dumbledore would have tracked us. Oh and don't worry I checked everything for tracking charms, there were a few but I removed them." Said Sirius as he happily sunk into the chair.

"That's good to know, and isn't calling Hermoine a bint a little harsh?" Remus blinked in shock as he saw Sirius face darken.

"I found the letters Harry wrote her, they were in her trash can. And I bet you anything that the others he sent out were given the same treatment."

"Really? I don't think we should tell Harry about that just yet then, lets let him have as good a birthday was we can."

" Yeah good idea."

"Well I guess we should go to bed now." Yawned a sleepy Remus as he stood up.

"Yea good idea" Replied Sirius as he snaked an arm around Remus and grabbed his bag again. "I also left a little wake up present for everyone, it really wasn't as bad as I thought, hardly anyone was staying there at all. Just the Weasly's and Hermoine. And my cousin Tonks.."

"A wake up gift?" Asked Remus who was already half asleep again.

Sirius grinned and helped guide his sleepy lover to their room.

"Yep, tomorrow they are going to wake up to a 3inch layer of sand on the floor and a heap of rosters. I figured I would help then get summer off to a bang! It's meant to be more of a pain in the arse then funny. For funny I charmed the showers to turn their hair and skin bright green, and it will take about 4-5 weeks to wear off, they might even still be slightly pale green come Hogwarts. "

Remus shook his head in disbelief and thanked every god he knew that Sirius hadn't gotten caught.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter promises to be a long one, at lest I hope so . and its Harry's birthday in the next chapter :p finally eh? Lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nothings mine .

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long .

**Chapter 10:** Part 1

The birthday party

Sirius snickered to himself as he neared his godson's bedroom door, he was careful not to make too much noise. It was 9.30am and his little godson had slept in, which was a very good thing as it gave him and Remus time to set everything up in the lounge downstairs. And now the important task of waking the birthday boy had fallen to him. He reached for the door and slowly opened it, as soon as it was wide enough he transformed into paddfoot and trotted over to Harry's bed. He paused at the side and watched as Harry hugged his pillow tight chewing on it.

"mmmm my marshmallow." Mumbled Harry in his sleep clutching his pillow tighter.

Sirius gave his best dog grin and jumped up onto the bed. He leaned over and gave the side of Harry's face that was visible a big long lick with his wet tongue.

"Aaaaaa! " Yelled Harry as he sat up in his bed, his hand flying to his now wet check. He took one look at the overly happy dog sitting on his bed with his tail wagging and glared. "Sirius what was that for?" He flopped back down and pulled the blankets over his head so Sirius couldn't repeat the offence.

Sirius huffed and turned back into himself, he poked the lump that was Harry. There was no way he was letting the boy fall back to sleep. So he got up and went over to Harry's windows and opened the curtains as wide as they could go, letting the wonderful warm sunshine inside. After that was done and Sirius was pleased enough with the amount of light in the room, he walked back over to Harry's bed and pulled the cover's down, he winced slightly when he saw Harry's red and peeling skin. But as soon as he glaring godson locked eyes with him he smiled.

"wakey wakey sleeping beauty." He sang softly, making sure Harry couldn't get the sheets from his hands.

Harry glared at Sirius and glanced over to where the evil sunlight was coming in. He blinked slowly and sat up.

"What's the time Sirius?" He asked after letting off a big yawn. Had he slept in? The sun seemed to think so.

"Its 9.45am now, so Happy Birthday kiddo!" Said an excited Sirius as he jumped onto Harry's bed grinning.

Harry blinked slowly again. So he had slept in. He yawned once more and turned and got out of bed heading towards the shower.

"I'll be down in a few then, I'm just going to have a shower." Harry said still half asleep as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Sirius pouted, a very manly pout mind you, at the lack of reaction he got from Harry. He shook his head and made his way down stairs, well hopefully Harry's reaction will be better when he sees the lounge thought Sirius as he bounced down the stairs.

*****

It was only after Harry had had his shower and was walking down the stairs that it finally hit him. 1. He had slept in, he must have really needed it because it didn't happen often, and 2. It was his 15th birthday today. Which meant that later on tonight he would be changing into a merman, something which just thinking about made him feel nervous and slightly sick to his stomach. He still wasn't sure about living with something like that. Or about being so different from everyone else despite the reassuring he got from his godfather's.

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head, it was no use thinking about it really, it was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. Once it did he'll deal with his feelings then. Who knows maybe after the change he would feel differently?

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs on the ground floor he frowned. Why was it so quite? It was never quiet if Sirius was awake, never.

"Guys? Are you still home?" He asked as he walked down the empty hallway towards the kitchen, hearing a snicker from the lounge made him change his course, instead of his original destination he headed to where he heard what he was sure was Sirius's poor attempt at being quiet.

Sirius bit his lip and peered around the corner of the couch, he really needed to learn more control. That snicker pretty much gave their location away, oh well. As soon as he saw Harry's feet in the doorway to the lounge he gave Remus who was crouched next to him a nudge. And with a small count to three they both jumped up from behind the couch.

"Happy birthday Harry!" They both yelled as Remus waved his wand to undo the spell hiding the decorations from view, and Sirius waved his wand to throw confetti all over poor stunned Harry.

Harry stood there in shock taking a look around the room. In the middle of the room standing behind the couch were a grinning Sirius and Remus. The room itself was covered in red and gold balloons and streamers. There was a cloth sign floating above the fireplace that proclaimed this his 15th birthday bash. On one side of the room was a long table filled with many objects of all shapes and sizes wrapped in different wrapping paper, some magical with moving pictures, others plain and simple.

"Umm wow" Was all Harry could bring himself to say, honestly what did one say in a situation like this? Oh that's right" Thanks guys, but you really didn't have to" Said a sheepish Harry as he glanced around again. Surely all those presents weren't for him?

"Of course we had to Harry its not everyday a young boy turns 15 years of age? Don't you like it?" Asked an unsure Sirius as he shared a small glance with his lover.

"Of course I like it!" Said Harry grinning widely, after the initial shock had worn off Harry had found himself filled with such happiness he was sure he would burst. This was a party, and all just for him. "In fact I more then like it I love it!" He proclaimed as he threw himself into Sirius arms. " Thank you so much."

Sirius grinned and hugged Harry back tightly, he was a little shocked that his godson had flown at him like this but he was happy about it. Harry really was settling in wonderfully.

Remus chuckled lightly and sat down on the couch.

"Come on Harry why don't you open your gifts then we'll head to the kitchen for a birthday brunch." Said Remus as he levitated a few gifts towards the coffee table.

Harry parted from Sirius with a blush on his cheeks and sat down next to Remus. Sirius bounced over the back of the couch and crashed down on the other side of Harry who was in the middle.

"Are these all for me?" Asked Harry looking at the large pile of gifts that Remus was floating towards him.

"Yes every last one, I'm afraid Siri and I got a little carried away with things." Said Remus slightly embarrassed.

"I couldn't possibly accept all of this" Said Harry

"Course you can kiddo, think of it as catch up for all the years we missed." Said Sirius grabbing a round gift and handing it to Harry. "Here open this one first."

An hour later found two older wizards happily watching their godson open the last of his presents. So far Harry had received:

A ball. For when he got his tail, apparently it would be fun to play with in the water.

A Magical camera, complete with a photo album and plenty of rolls of film.

An assortment of books, from ones to help his study to ones just to read for fun. Magical and muggle alike.

A new set of formal robes.

A laptop charmed to run off magic, as well as many DVDs, and games to go with it.

A new state of the art magical trunk to keep his belongings in once he went back to Hogwarts.

A new broom servicing kit for his fireblot.

An Internet connection for his magical laptop, which considering it wasn't hooked up like a normal computer he wasn't really sure how it was going to work but was looking forward to trying it out.

A bag filled with a never-ending supply of berty bots every flavour beans.

Some new parchment and quills and ink, as well as all the rest of his school supplies for this year.

A bundle of cook books on Asian cuisine. A personal favourite of Harry's.

And of course his mother's necklace, which had to have been the most important gift despite its size.

All those gifts had been from Remus and Sirius. He also received.

An assortment of magical jokes from the twins.

A book on nargles from Luna.

A weird looking plant that seemed to be humming a tune from Neville. The card said it was used to help people sleep. It was green with purple flowers and while he couldn't place the sent they gave off it smelled divine.

Harry frowned and looked over to where his gifts had been then to where his opened ones were. He bit his lower lip and glanced uncertainly towards Remus.

"Was there nothing from Ron or Hermione?" He asked.

Remus shook his head sadly.

"Nothing I'm afraid Harry, but maybe their birds were delayed or something happened?" He replied trying to cheer Harry up with the possibility that they might come.

"But the twins sent something and it got here." Said Harry looking over the twin's gift.

"I'm sure they have a reason Harry, don't let it get you down today though ok?" Said Sirius giving Harry a light hug.

"Yea you're right, it's my birthday I should be happy, stuff them then!" Replied Harry "Didn't you guys say something about a brunch?" He said as his stomach gave a rumble.

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded to Remus who took out a stack of papers from behind were he was sitting.

"There's one last gift we want to give you Harry, this one you can say no to if you like kiddo." Said Sirius as he nervously placed the pile of documents on Harry's lap.

Harry glanced down at the top of the papers and his breath caught in his throat. They were adoption papers. He shuffled threw them to give him time to think, his mind was in a state of shock. They wanted to adopt him!

"You see when I got your uncle to sign the custody papers I also got him to sign these as well, just so there was no loop holes. Sirius and I have already signed them as well. If you'll have us all you need to do is sign. " Said Remus calming to Harry.

(Please note I have no clue how the adoption system works in the U.K.)

"Of course you don't have to if you don't want to Harry." Said Sirius who was so nervous he has started to bounce his leg on the spot.

Harry choked back a sob and threw his arms happily around a shocked Remus followed by a shocked Sirius. He then ignored the tears dripping down his cheeks and grinned at them both. He could never remember being so happy. They wanted him, really wanted him

"Yes I would love to be your son!" He said before his tears could confuse Sirius anymore who was starting to think he had offended Harry in some way.

Remus smiled and handed Harry a pen showing him where to sign. Harry paused for a moment though in deep thought chewing the end of the pen.

"I'm not going to change my mind but I'm just wondering, will my name be changed?" He asked curiously as he whipped the last of his tears away.

"Well you get to chose, you can keep your last name, or add black to it, or even just stick with black." Replied Remus smiling.

"Why not Lupin?" Asked Harry tilting his head and looking at Remus curiosity.

"Since Sirius is my mate,, I decided to take his name instead of keeping mine." Answered Remus as he leaned over Harry's head to kiss his lover.

"Eww get a room guys" Joked Harry laughing at the giddy happy look on Sirius face.

Harry thought for a little why longer ignoring the puppy dog looks his soon to be fathers were giving each other. He liked the name Potter, it was one of the only things that he had kept form his parents. But on the other hand it also came with fame, and he was sick of it all.

"Do either of you mind if I take the last name Black and bump Potter back for a second middle name?" Asked Harry.

Sirius grinned and hugged Harry tightly to him. Remus chuckled and decided to also join in the hug and wrapped his arms around both on them from the other side. Harry grinned and snuggled into the 3-way hug.

"Okay ok let me sign" Said Harry wriggling out of the older wizards holds. He quickly signed the papers and watched in amazement as they glowed and rolled themselves up. The papers had made copies and sent them to the right departments in both the magical and muggle world.

"Congratulations you're now officially our son and Harry James Potter Black." Said Remus as he ruffled Harry's hair fondly.

"Of course we always thought of you as your son kiddo, its now just legal." Said a grinning Sirius.

Harry grinned as wide as he could, he was sure his face was splitting in two but he was just so happy, today really was turning out to be the best birthday he had ever had. Not even the lack of presents form his friends and change he was going threw tonight could ruin it.

Sirius stood up and stretched popping his back lightly.

"Come on wife and son time for brunch!" Said Sirius laughing at the look on Remus face at the wife comment. He quickly grabbed a giggling and happy Harry's hand and dragged him from the lounge before Remus retaliated.

"Hey! Get back here I'm not the wife!" Proclaimed a slightly peeved off Remus, however even Sirius comment couldn't wipe the smile fully from his face.

**A/N**: Please read and review, I'm working on getting part 2 up as soon as I can . since its Harry's big change lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Finally that chapter where Harry changes. And thanks to all those who reviewed!

**Chapter 10, part 2:**

The change.

* * *

Harry groaned softly and placed his left arm over his eyes, his right hand gently started rubbing his poor stomach, which felt like it was so bloated it would burst. He heard a groan similar to his own coming from the chair Remus was occupying, and a pathetic whimper from the floor where Sirius had crashed. Never again would he ever eat so much food, no matter how mouth-watering and delicious smelling it was. And he was sure his fathers would agree with him. Sure they had had their fun stuffing their faces full of the cake and pastries and goodies Ms Mayberry had made for them. But the aftermath was just too much. Apparently since Sirius and Remus couldn't cook she had taken it upon her self to supply his birthday food. Sirius and told him it was her way of saying happy birthday and welcome at the same time. Harry made a mental note to go over and see her at some point before Hogwarts to thank her.

During brunch Harry had told Sirius that he would call him dad and Remus that he would call him papa. Both Wizards had been over the moon with joy, Remus had settled for a huge hug and smiles, while Sirius had burst into over the top tears and tried to squeeze him to death.

"Dad…. I think I think I'm dying…" Groaned Harry again. Never before had he eaten so mush in such a sort time.

"Well you and Siri just had to have a pie eating contest didn't you?" Chucked an amused Remus, who while feeling rather bad himself had not eaten anywhere near the amount his mate and son had.

"Yes well Harry started it." Pouted Sirius.

"Did not!" Replied Harry.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No I didn't damn it!"

"Language kiddo and you so did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"Di.."

Remus shut both of them up by throwing two well-aimed pillows at their heads. He chuckled softly at the wounded looks he got from both of them.

"Papa you believe me right it was Dads fault." Said Harry as he gave Remus the best puppy dog eyes he could. Remus took only a few seconds before he caved in.

"Of course it was Siri's fault cub, I was there." Replied Remus.

"Hey!" Proclaimed a miffed Sirius, he then turned his own puppy dog eyes on Remus. " No fair you taking his side."

"Sorry Siri but Harry does them better." Said Remus as he turned to look innocently out the window.

Harry burst into a fit of giggles, mainly of course, at the insulted look on Sirius's face. Sirius of course had every right to be insulted, wasn't he the one that taught Harry the look only days before, and damn it he was a dog should that automatically make him better at it? He pouted slightly, not all that really put off, after all, his son was laughing so he was happy.

"What time is it?" Asked Harry.

"Mmm around 1pm kiddo." Replied Sirius.

"I know we all just ate and we are stuffed but I think I'm going to go take a soak in the lake, my skins really hating me today." Said an annoyed Harry as he rubbed at his arm.

Sirius managed to bring himself to lift his head and looked his son over. Poor Harry's skin really was worse then normal. It must be causing him extreme discomfort. Sirius only hoped that after the change tonight that everything would be better for Harry.

"I think hat will be a good idea, I think I'll join you to, it is rather a hot day." Said Remus as he moved to get up.

"Does that mean I have to move to?" whined Sirius as he looked up at his lover from the floor.

Harry chuckled and went to get his tunks for swimming. By the time he came back down stairs the house was empty and he could hear talking coming from out back. They were probably already in the lake. As he left the house in only his trunks and sun block, after all he really didn't want to add sunburn to his list of problems. Although he wondered if he would get sunburn after his change? He shook his head and decided not to think about it.

As he neared the lake he saw his two fathers relaxing in the small shallow area close to the edge, it was perfect it sit in. He quickly went over to join them.

As the day went on Harry Remus and Sirius spent a good deal of time playing in the lake, Remus more often then not was the victim of combined water fights between Harry and Sirius.

As the three wizards finally found their way back inside the house it was coming close to 5pm and none of them could hide just how nervous they all were for what was going to happen soon.

"I'm going to get dressed then start on dinner okay?" Said Harry as he headed upstairs and leaving no room for augments from the two adults who just wanted him to rest.

*****

Dinner was a quite affair, as everyone was trying not to think about what was going to happen to Harry soon. Sirius and Remus were afraid of Harry's redaction when all things were done and finished and Harry himself was simply just scared. Not so much of the change but more of what people would think of him after it. Because despite Sirius and Remus assuring him that it was fine, some part of him just couldn't stop worrying.

Once everyone was done with dinner, Sirius went and washed up while Remus took Harry over into the lounge for a small talk, after they were both sitting down comfortably Remus gave Harry a light hug just to show that everything was going to be okay.

"It's getting close to 7pm Harry, so we need to get you ready." Said Remus calmly as he watched his new son closely for any signs over panic, but Harry while very worried and slightly scared had already resigned himself to his fate. After all there was no changing the very nature of things.

"Will it be happening bang on 7pm?" Asked Harry as he nervously played with the sleeve of his top. What if Sirius and Remus devised they didn't want a merman/merboy for a son once he changed? Harry mentally hit is own head, they had adopted him knowing what was going to happen, he shouldn't doubt their love so much.

"Mmm I'm not to sure, but I don't think bang on, you were born some time shortly after 7pm though. We will just have to wait and see. But don't worry cub both Siri and I will be there the whole time for you." Said Remus as he pulled Harry into a warm hug. Harry snuggled close to Remus and closed his eyes. "Here take this pain relief potion, just in case." Said Remus as he handed the vial to Harry who drunk it down without questions. Less pain was always better.

"Yea so don't worry kiddo." Said Sirius as he walked into the room. "We should probably get you to the tub Harry, just in case it starts sooner."

"He's right cub, come on I'll carry you." Said Remus as he stood easily with Harry in his arms. His son was really far too light.

Harry blushed at being carried by his pap but said nothing about it. He felt warm and safe being held, and right now he wanted nothing more then to sink into the embrace and never see the daylight again.

A few minutes later found Harry blushing more heavily as he sat in his parent's bathtub naked as the day he was born. Sirius and Remus had brought beanbag stools in to sit on are were sitting next to the large round tub. Harry his eyes still glued to the water jerked his hand out for someone to hold it, he didn't want to feel alone.

Sirius grasped his son's hand tightly and cast worried eyes towards his lover. Now all there was to do was wait. And wait they did. They were all too nervous to engage in talking but the mere present of each other was helping them all stay calm. It wasn't until nearly 8pm that Harry started to feel anything out of the ordinary.

At first it simply felt like ants crawling over his skin, but then it got worse. In no time at all Harry was clutching desperately at his dads hand. His skin felt as if it was on fire. It hit him like a ton of bricks, the pain potion was not working. Harry was vaguely aware of someone screaming, only in the far reaches of his mind did he understand that someone was him. As far as Harry was concerned something was flaying him alive, and they weren't being very gentle about it either. Harry had no idea how much longer this was going to last, but he knew if it didn't end soon he was gong to pass out. When he felt his legs being drawn together as if by invisible strings he just let it happen, maybe if he didn't fight what his body was going throw it wouldn't hurt so much. He was wrong. As soon as his legs touched together pain like nothing he had felt before shot up his spin, even worse then the feeling he was getting from his skin. It felt as if the bones in his legs were snapping over and over again as they tore through flesh to meet, he was sure he felt his knee joints hit each other and shatter at the might. It was just too much, the feeling of his lower body being torn away little by little and smashing together was too much. Harry thanking the gods for mercy passed out.

Sirius and Remus watched hopelessly as his son thrashed in the water in pain. His screaming pierced through their hearts like arrows. They both hoped it would be over soon. They watched, as Harry seemed to shed his current skin, almost like a snake would. They watched as Harry's legs started joining together, and they clung to each other as Harry's screams got worse. It was only after Harry passed out and his transformation was complete that they allowed themselves the comfort of moving.

*****

After it was all finished Sirius and Remus took the time, Harry was still passed out, to clean the bathtub which during Harry's transformation had filled with blood and skin. Once the water was clean again they both sat down, waiting for their son to awaken. They waited for a long time.

It wasn't until around 10pm that Harry started to show signs of waking, first a finger twitched then a soft groan. Sirius and Remus held their breaths.

As Harry become aware he was awake again, the first thing he noticed was that he didn't hurt anymore, in fact his body felt better then it had in a long time.

"Dad, Papa is it over?" He asked shocking himself in the process, his voice had changed too. When he woke it had sounded light and musical. One might even go as far to call it beautiful.

"Hey kiddo, yeah everything's all finished. You can open your eyes. We put a mirror at the end of the tub for you to get a better look' Said Sirius as he squeezed Harry's hand lightly.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, as soon as he saw the mirror he froze, his eyes glued to his face for now. His hair seemed to have a slight dark green tint to it when the light hit it and it was also flatter. Something which Harry didn't mind one bit. Nothing much on his face had changed other then he was sure his eyes were a little bigger now. He also had light scales that were silver in colour and hardly visible trailing front the top of his jaw to under his ears. He reached up to feel behind them and felt gills. Oh well he was part fish now. He paused the process of lowering his arm when he saw there were scales on his arm too. Mostly on the back from mid forearm to his shoulder blade. But what shocked him the most was that his arm had a small sharp looking fin on it running from the back of his elbow to the middle of his forearm. Glancing at his other arm confirmed it was on both.

Harry looked at his dads for support then finally made himself look down into the water. The first thought that pooped into his head was. Thank god it's not a shakes tail. In fact it was rather breathtaking. He had more dusting of scales on his hide and lower stomach, which lead, to his long elegant tail. Which was a very dark green shade almost black, but with silver scales scattered throughout. It was a very slender tail, most likely because of his size, that flared out into a large almost see through fin at the end. He pouted and turned to his dads.

"I'm a freak." He said sinking a little in the water.

"No you're not cub you're beautiful, and as we have said you wont be the only person that's not fully human at Hogwarts. Or do you think I'm a freak too?" Asked Remus, he knew it was a low blow but he had to get Harry to see that he wasn't a freak like he thought.

"Of course not you can't help what you … Oh" Said Harry as he blinked and looked over himself again. "I guess you're right."

"Course he's right kiddo." Said a grinning Sirius who was just happy his son was safe and sound. He opened Harry's hand that he was holding and placed Lily's necklace in it. "Here, all you have to do is put this on and you'll have your legs again, but I suggest that you go out to the lake and practice swimming as soon as you can." Not caring about the water or the fact he would get wet, Sirius lent over and hugged his little merboy son tightly. "Love you Harry and don't ever forget it."

Once Sirius had pulled back Remus too leaned forward and hugged Harry tightly. "We both love you cub." After planting a soft kiss on Harry's forehead he pulled back as well. "We'll leave you alone for a while but if you need anything we'll just be outside okay?" After getting a nod from Harry both he and Sirius headed out of the bathroom.

Once Harry was alone he couldn't help but smile, his parents still loved him. He could have legs whenever he wanted. And most of all he felt whole and complete for the first time in his whole life. He didn't know what his future held for him, but gazing at his tail he couldn't help but think it would be an adventure worth having.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! Yay Harry's now a merman! So tell me do you think I should keep going? O.o


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who reviewed! I didnt really even get to teh point i wanted to with this chapter... Next chapter i hope? lol

**Chapter 11:**

Daigon Alley.

* * *

Before Harry got out of the tub he decided to look himself over even more closely, just to see if he had missed anything in his initial examine of his new form. It proved to be a wise move as he did indeed find out a few new things. The first thing he found out upon twisting to see his back in the mirror was that he had a line of scales right up his spine, and a few scattered on his shoulder blades. He also found that his nails were stronger and he could grow them into claws. And that his canine teeth were also sharper and dripped some kind of venom if he wanted them too then he realised that the scales were probably there to protect his spine. Just as the teeth and claws where there so he could protect himself. It didn't take a genius to figure out the living in the sea his mothers people, his now kind of, must have faced many dangers. From magical creatures, to simple sharks and squids. So it was only natural that they had some kind of defence. Although pondering on it more Harry guessed they also made their own, after all the merpeople in Hogwarts lake did. And since apparently his mother's people were more advanced merpeople of a different species they probably had even better weapons made.

He also discovered two hardly noticeable slits on the front of his tail near were his private area would have been if he had legs, he didn't even want to think about why he had two. So he quickly put his mind elsewhere.

Harry still thinking about what his mother's people would be like if he ever met them he decided to try the one thing he had been looking forward to. Breathing underwater. Taking a deep breath Harry submerged himself in the tub. As soon as he was under he had the overwhelming urge to let all the air he had just taken in out, so he did, and blinked in surprise. He didn't need it, sure it was one thing to know you'd be able to breathe under water, but actually feeling his gills work was a very odd feeling. He stared at the ceiling for some time, just to get used to it. Then he grinned. He couldn't wait to get out into the lake again, all that freedom, it would be brilliant.

After a good while he sat up again, it took a few coughs on his behalf before he got used to breathing normally again. But as soon as he did he brought his mother's necklace closer to look at. It really was a thing of beauty. And while he knew the backing was silver, the stone, while green, didn't look like any jade or emerald he had ever seen. Harry decided to ponder the stones origins another time, for now he had had enough of exploring his new body, he wanted legs again.

He raised the necklace up planning on putting it over his head only to hesitate. What if it hurt like last time? There was no use worrying about it, he bit his lip and sent a silent prayer to Merlin and slipped it over his neck. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain, only to feel pleasantly surprised when all he felt was a soft tingling sensation over his skin. When he managed to muster up the courage to open his eyes again he was very relieved to see he had legs again, in fact he looked like a human again, apart from his still changed hair and eyes.

Harry stood and stretched happy to get out of the tub, it really was a little on the cramped side when you had a long tail. After a quick look around confirmed that Sirius and Remus had left him clean P'J's to wear he went about drying himself off. Once he was done he slipped happily into his warm bed and was fast asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

For Sirius and Remus it took a little longer for them to get to sleep, and once they did, their dreams were filled with Harry's screams of pain and images of his change. They doubted they would be getting over seeing their son like that. Not for a very long time.

*****

The next month of Harry's summer holidays before Hogwarts passed far to quickly for both Harry and his new parents. They spent the time getting to know each other and generally just having fun. It was a large learning experience for Harry who got to explore the area around the cottage more, as well as more of the little town. On a few days he and his dads had even gone over to Ms Mayberry's house for lunch. She had shown him a few recipes to cook, and he in turn showed her a few of the ones he had learnt out of his birthday gift, the Asian cookbook. With out even really noticing it Ms Mayberry, or May as she demanded them to call her, had become somewhat of an aunt to all three of them.

Harry also learnt that swimming was far better than flying, although flying still came a very very close second. And it didn't take him long at all to become just as graceful under water as he was in the air.

In fact it was during one of his outings in the lake, where he had been swimming lazily across the deep bottom poking thought the dirt. It was amazing really what one could find at the bottom of a lake, so far he had found a wizard coin that hadn't been in production for 150 years, an old bottle, a very out dated shoe, and a rather nice wedding ring. Then he had found a small opening in the side, acting far braver then he really felt Harry had swam into the opening, only to find it was a tunnel, and after following it for some ways it opened up into an underground cave. He had sent quite some time visiting his cave after at, he had found that the walls were lined with rare stones and the little precious light that did find its way in made the whole cave light up. He wasn't really concerned with removing any of the stones, neither he nor his dads needed the money. But it was nice to know that if something happened there was a second way to support themselves.

*****

As Harry's summer drew to a close he couldn't help but feel a little bit scared, what if people found out and couldn't accept him for who he was? He supposed it didn't really matter in the long run, he had come to peace with being a merman/merboy, and his dads didn't care and that's all that really mattered.

Harry briefly brushed his hand over his hidden necklace beneath his robes as he waited for his dads to come downstairs. Today was the day they were taking him to Diagon alley for his schoolbooks. He was a little nervous about the trip but he figured as long as he stuck to Sirius and Remus things would be fine.

"I'm telling you Siri you look fine."

"I know I know I just want to look smashing, not fine. This is after all, my first real outing into a place were most of wizard Britain shops. Well my first outing since I was cleared. And I want to show them that Azkaban can not break Sirius Black! Lord of the ancient noble house of Black!"

"Sirius it would only take several pounds of cheese to break you."

"Hey I thought we promised never to bring the cheese thing up again!"

Harry was pretty sure at this point that Sirius was pouting.

"Yes well I do get your point, and don't worry you'll knock the socks off the entire population."

"Why would I want to knock peoples socks off?" Sirius voice sounded very puzzled.

"It's a muggle saying Siri."

"But why would anyone do that?"

"It's just a saying, it means you'll surprise and shock people that's all." Harry laughed softy at Remus replay, poor papa sound like he very much regretted bring the muggle saying up at all.

"But why? The stink alone would probably be enough to kill a dragon!"

Remus signed and walked into the lounge choosing to ignore Sirius's continued babbling about why knocking the socks of people was a very stupid and silly idea.

Harry looked up from where he was standing as Sirius and Remus entered the room, they were both dressed in some of their finest robes. Sirius wanted to make an impression. Harry had on fine black robe with silver trims. And very dark green runes stitched in around the bottom. Both Sirius and Remus wore the same colour robes, just in different styles, and their Runes were stitched in deep blue. All in all they kind of looked like a rich pureblood family. When Harry voiced this he was told that they looked like a family proud of their wizard culture yes. He didn't really see the difference but it didn't really matter all too much to him.

*****

Moments later found Harry tumbling out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, he was saved from meeting the floor by Remus arms warping around him for support.

"Thanks Papa." Said Harry as he blushed and brushed himself off. He hated travelling by floo, you ways got so dirty. He gasped softly as a cleaning charm was suddenly cast on him, he looked up gratefully into his Dad's eyes.

"Thanks dad, you guys make travelling by floo just a little bit easier." He said rewarding his dads with a smile.

Remus chuckled lightly "That was nothing you should have seen the messes Siri used to get in when he was younger why once…." Remus was cut off as Sirius placed a hand over his lover's mouth.

"Now now love no need to tell Harry those kind of stories." Said Sirius as he happily wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders leading him towards the entrance to the alley. "Come on then, let's get going, lots to do lots to see."

Remus shook his head in amusement and mouthed to Harry he would tell him later, Harry grinned back looking forward to it.

As soon as they took their first steps into Diagon Alley they were almost bowled clean over. It was packed to the brim with families buying things for Hogwarts. Everywhere they looked there were wizards and witches of all ages bustling around the busy street. Harry was sure he even saw a few house elves.

" Please tell me we don't need to get much." Begged Harry just horrified at the thought of having to spend hours in this crowd.

"Don't worry, we have most of the things, we just need a new set of Hogwarts robes, some potion ingredients and your course books. Why don't you head over to get your robes, I'll get the potion ingredients and Sirius can go and get your books?" Suggested Remus as he scanned the crowd looking for a safe path, when he glanced back at his lover and son he saw twin looks of horror. He let out a small chuckle. " Okay then, you two go get Harry's robes and I'll get the potion ingredients and we'll meet at the book store?" He really couldn't blame either of them, Sirius having just got out of prison wasn't used to dealing with people in such large numbers. And Harry as a little on the small side and he guessed also wasn't to used to crowds.

"You sure you don't want to come with us Remus?" Asked Sirius eyeballing the people close to him. He was sure one of them had just tired to steal his money pouch.

"I'll be fine." Replied Remus already working his way towards his destination.

Harry reached out and grasped the side of Sirius robe. He did not want to get separated. Sirius feeling this ruffled Harry's hair lightly with a smile.

"No problem then Harry shall we go get your robes then? Maybe once all this is done we can go into Haven creek and have some ice cream." Said Sirius as he started towards the shop front of madam Malkins.

Harry just had to ask. "Dad why didn't we just get everything in Haven creek?"

"I honesty thought this would be more fun and I really wanted to see the place again, I completely forgot about the crowds this time of year. Sorry kiddo." Replied a sheepish Sirius as he glanced at Harry. Every time Harry called him dad he got a warm feeling all over. And he found he rather liked it.

Once the two wizards were safely inside the shop they let out sighs of relief. No longer did they feel like they were being crushed to death by hordes of shoppers.

"Hello there, Lord Black. I must say it's been a while since I saw you last.." Said Madam Malkins as she walked over to the two wizards. "What can I get for you today?"

"Harry needs some school robes and a couple of school scarves and that's about it, maybe a warm winter school clock as well on second thought." Said Sirius as he gently pushed Harry towards the waiting woman. He sighed again as he sat down in a waiting chair. They hadn't even started shopping yet and already he was tired of it.

Harry sent a little pout towards his dad for handing him off to the crazy woman with a tape measure. Madam Malkins seemed to be measuring every single inch of him. She was definitely paying more attention to him then she ever had before. It was rather unnerving. If the eyes she was sending Sirius were any hint, she was probably doing it to get into his dad's good books. His dad on the other hand looked like he was starting to fall asleep.

"There we are all done. Shall I have the robes and items you ordered delivered by owl or will you be back in a few days to pick them up?" Asked Madman Malkins. Harry quickly reached over and poked Sirius who had actually fallen asleep and was currently drooling on his shoulder.

Sirius woke with a start and answered the question as if he had been awake the whole time.

"I'll send a house elf over to get them in a few days." Replied Sirius as he got up with a yawn, he went over to the counter and paid for Harry's new items. As soon as he was done he led Harry towards Flourish and Blotts. He made sure to keep a keen eye out for Remus.

"Dad why did you say you would send a house elf? We don't have a house elf. Do we?" Asked a perplexed Harry as he looked up at Sirius.

"Ah well we kind of do, he's the Black family elf. Barney and cruel as hell but I figured I would put him to good use." Replied Sirius who gave out a small whoop as he saw Remus standing outside the bookshop waiting for them. "Come on kiddo Remus is here, looks like this trip is nearly over thank god."

As they made their way over to Remus they could see he looked very relieved at the sight of them. "I was starting to think I was going to have to go hunting for you guys."

Sirius checked his watch and winced; they had spent a long time at Madam Malkins. To make up for worrying his lover needlessly he wrapped his arms around Remus and squeezed him softly placing a kiss on his cheek. " Sorry love we lost track of time."

"That's not true Papa, Dad just fell asleep." Said Harry grinning at the couple. He loved it that his parents loved each other so much.

"What? I did not! You hear these lies our son's spreading about me moony!" Said Sirius looking at Remus with an innocent look, which for Sirius Black looked far too over done to be real.

"That sounds like him alright, well let's go and get Harry's books and get out of here mm?" Said Remus as he opened the shop door. His mate and son quickly entered and he shut the door behind him.

"Dad….."

"Yes Harry."

"Is that Ron and Ginny?"

"Why I believe it is Harry."

"Dad….."

"Yes Harry?"

"They're green."

"Yep glad you noticed kiddo."

"Dad…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are they green?"

Sirius cleared his throat softly and looked around the shop as if he found the site of Harry's 'best mate' and his 'best mates' little sister being uninteresting. "Why do you ask me kiddo? Maybe it's a new fashion statement?" Replied Sirius trying hard to fight back a laugh.

Harry shook his head as he saw his dads shoulders shaking with barely contained mirth. It would be pointless asking him what could have caused it, so instead he turned to Remus.

"Papa do you think the twins got to them?"

"Ah it does seem like something they would do doesn't it?" Replied Remus smiling lightly.

Harry looked over to his friend again and couldn't help grinning slightly. Both Ron's and Ginny's hair were a dark green, and their skin a pale green. Mixed with their freckles they kind of looked like they had caught some horrible disease. He was just contemplating walking over to say hi when Ron turned his way, he waved. Ron scowled and started storming over towards him and his family.

"You Potter!" Bellowed Ron loud enough for the whole shop to hear. And hear they did, pretty much everyone stopped to stare at the sickly green child who looked as if he was about to attack the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was baffled, what had he done? He felt the weight of Sirius's hand on his shoulder and glanced up. His dad had his eyes narrowed and was watching Ron's approach very carefully. A Look at Remus showed he was doing the same. What on earth was going on? Had he missed something?

"This is all your fault Potter!" Said Ron as he came to a stop, Ginny right beside him. But while Ron was mad as hell Ginny appeared to be smiling at him. Maybe it was just all a misunderstanding then?

"Ummm hello Ron. And what's my fault?" Asked Harry.

"Everything!" Yelled Ron. Harry frowned, what on earth was Ron talking about.

"Mr Weasly there is no need to yell." Stated Remus calmly as he moved a little closer toward Harry.

Ron narrowed his eyes and was about to yell again when Ginny grabbed his arm and started whispering something in his ear. Ron calmed down a little and stormed out the shop leaving a baffled Harry behind.

"What…"

"I'm sorry about him Harry, he's a little miffed you gave the twins your earnings from the triwizard tournament. I'm sure he'll get over it. Well I better catch up to him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Bye Harry bye Professor Lupin Mr Black!" Waved Ginny as she ran out the shop after Ron.

Harry was hurt. He had really hoped Ron was over being jealous of things. He would have given the money to Ron if he had wanted it. He sighed and leaned into Sirius side slightly.

"Can we just owl order the books and go home?" Asked Harry. He was suddenly in no mood to shop at all. It was Remus who answered his question.

"Sure thing cub."

"Although I still want to know why they were green." Pondered Harry out loud.

"Ahh I think it shall forever remain a mystery." Chucked Sirius who got a weird look from Harry for his comment.

The three wizards wasted no time in heading back to the flooing room at the Leaky Cauldron. As they got ready to go the fire flared green, announcing incoming traffic. They all quickly took steps backwards to give the incoming witch or wizard room to land.

"Well well well if it isn't Lord black, his mate and I do believe that's little Harry Potter." Drawled a voice.

"Lord Malfoy." Replied Sirius with a slightly pinched look.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! it means a lot to me :p Ooooo and stay tuned for a new story of mine hopefully posted int eh next few days. A Harry potter/Bleach story! It will prob. be a flop but meh! lol Don't worry im keeping this one going :p


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No profit is being made from this.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**A/N:** I hope I explained everything okay .

* * *

**Chapter 12:** The fish.

* * *

Harry glanced between Malfoy senior and his Dad. They both looked as if they would rather be anywhere than here. Harry turned back to Lucius to see if he had either his wife or his son with him. He appeared alone.

Sirius grimaced slightly he was very glad he had chosen to dress everyone up for this trip. In fact he reckoned his family looked better then Malfoy did. Who was dressed in fine pale silver robes, cane and all.

"We were just heading off actually Lord Malfoy but it was nice bumping into you." Said Sirius as he bit back an insult. He would behave himself and show just who the bigger man was. He glanced down at this son and flushed slightly as he saw Harry giving him an odd look. What? He could be mature when he wanted. He just didn't want to very often.

"That's such a shame, but I was wondering if I could borrow a moment of your time to discuss a few things?" Said Lord Malfoy who looked like he had just swallowed something nasty. He brushed off some lint from his robes and gripped his cane tiger with gloved hands.

Sirius just stood there in stunned disbelief. What on earth could Lucius want with him? He looked to Remus for help on the matter. Remus calm as always smiled tightly at Malfoy.

"May we ask what this is about?" Asked Remus who went to stand behind Harry.

Harry leaned back into his Papa as he felt Remus arms wrap around him.

Lucius looked as if the whole conversation was causing him a great deal of pain. "It's for Lord Blacks ears only I'm afraid."

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick, what if you pull something." Inquired Sirius as politely as he could.

Lucius sighed and glanced around. "We could have the meeting right here in the leaky cauldron, in a private room of course.

Sirius was about to decline with some words that would make everyone present blush, when he thought of his son. He really should set a good example for Harry. And Lucius did seem very nervous and worried, which for the Malfoy Lord was very uncommon. To tell the truth Sirius was a little intrigued as to why.

"Okay, I'll bite. We'll talk. Let me just send Remus and Harry home." Said Sirius as he turned his shoulder to Lucius to talk to his family.

"Take Harry home ok love?" It come out a little more like begging than Sirius had hoped.

"Are you sure Siri what if he's up to something?" Whispered Harry to Sirius as he glanced over with narrowed brows towards the Malfoy Lord. He didn't want his Dad hurt.

"Harry's right Sirius are you sure?" Asked a slightly worried Remus as he held Harry just a little bit tighter.

"I'll be fine don't you two worry. I know how to handle myself." Said Sirius as he smiled to assure his family. After patting Harry gently on the head and giving Remus a light kiss he turned back to Lucius.

"Lead the way _Lucius_." Stated a calm Sirius who smiled when Malfoy glared at him for the use of his first name.

"Right this way _Sirius_." Drawled Malfoy as he headed towards a private booth.

Harry and Remus watched Sirius head off with twin looks of worry on their face. As soon as they were out of sight Remus led Harry back to the fireplace to leave.

"Do you think Dad will be alright?" Asked Harry as he bit his lower lip while throwing another look over his shoulder to see whether or not something had gone wrong. He turned back around when he felt Remus put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine cub, Siri can handle himself."

"That would be more convincing if you weren't worried too Papa." Replied a slightly amused Harry.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Too true too true."

Remus handed Harry some floo powder and stepped back while he used the floo. Once Remus was sure Harry would have moved away from the fireplace at home he himself followed through.

******

Harry and Remus spent the next few hours packing up Harry's things in this trunk he had gotten for his birthday. They were making sure Harry wasn't going to forget anything when he headed of to Hogwarts in a couple of days.

Harry couldn't help himself, during his packing he turned to look at the fireplace every few minutes hoping his Dad would tumble out safe and sound. He could tell by the look on Remus face that he was thinking the same thoughts. Their long waiting paid off however when Sirius did come out of the fireplace only a few hours later. Harry who was overcome with joy that his Dad was back and in one piece flew at the startled man who didn't expect to be attacked by a worried son the moment he got home.

Sirius braced himself against the fireplace as he felt his son crash into him. He smiled softly and hugged back when he felt Harry's arms hugging him fiercely.

"You're back and you're in one piece." Proclaimed Harry happy that he had been worrying about nothing. He pulled back and frowned lightly looking his Dad over. "You are in one piece right?"

Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "Yeah I'm in one piece kiddo."

"So what did Lucius want Siri?" Asked a curious Remus as he to came over to hug Sirius.

Sirius grinned and bounced over into the lounge forcing his mate and Son to follow. Once all three of them were settled comfortably Sirius began to explain just what had happened.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well to start with once we got to the booth and the privacy spells were up I was a little worried. Then Lucius did something that I still can't get over. He made a wizard's oath not to harm me in anyway during the meeting. Course I pointed out that's all good and well but taking me places for other people to hurt wouldn't be covered. So he made another wizard oath stating that he wouldn't remove me forcibly or tell a single person that he was with me. Course loopholes can be found in anything but I decided to go with it I really wanted to know what all this was about. Turns out that Malfoy knows the dark lords back, even showed me his mark. Which of course had me really curious as to why he would risk me calling the Aurors on him, so I let him go on. Seems Malfoy's not happy serving old volde, seemed he only did it because his wife said all the wrong things to Riddle."

"So what did he want then?" Asked a puzzled Harry.

"Ahh well what Lucius wants is two things really, one for me as head of Black family to make his marriage void. He's given me the proof of his wife's misdeeds. And secondly he has a plan to kill Riddle once and for all and all he wants is for me to back him should something happen. He doesn't want to go to jail see." Said Sirius as he leaned back grinning at the looks of disbelief on his family's face. " Oh and Harry he also would like it if you could try and make friends with Draco, apparently the lad had a bad summer. All thanks to his wife."

Harry blinked and gave it some thought. Did he really want to make friends with Draco? He supposed he could as long as the blonde didn't insult his friends or him for that matter. Hold on…

"He's going to kill Voldemort?" Asked a stunned Harry. "How?"

"Don't know kiddo didn't really ask about that part. But I don't really care how he does it as long as it's done. Its stupid how Dumbldore thinks you should do it, you're just a boy. Heck if the wizard world had got off its arse the first war Riddle would have properly been dead and buried by now. Our world really needs to shop shoving burdens onto only a select few." Said Sirius deep in thought.

"This should be interesting to see play out." Said Remus as he glanced over towards the clock. "I think its coming up to bed time for you Harry."

"Can't I go for a swim first?" Asked Harry, he really wanted to clear his mind. And swimming helped relax him like nothing else.

Sirius shrugged and nodded, he didn't see the harm. Plus he wanted to talk to Remus about something. "Sure thing kiddo."

Harry smiled and hugged Sirius and Remus then headed out. As soon as Sirius heard the back door swing shut he turned to his lover.

"Moony there was one other thing.' Said Sirius slightly nervous.

"O?" Asked Remus moving to sit beside Sirius.

"Malfoy also asked if I could take his dark arts things for safe keeping. Because the ministry's been raiding his place far too much." Said Sirius quickly.

Remus gave him a sharp look. "And what did you say?"

Sirius pulled out a shrunken trunk and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Sirius please tell me that's not a trunk full of dangerous dark objects from Malfoy manor."

"No it's not."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a trunk filled with objects from Malfoy manor yes. But not all are dangerous most are just illegal." Said Sirius softly. "But don't worry love, he'll pick them up at the end of the year and I plan on locking them away in a safe place. I only agreed because as he said "I cant very well kill off the Dark Lord if I'm rotting in jail now can I Black"

Remus sighed and stood up." I'm going to bed, you are sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight, and you better get that locked away before Harry gets back." he said as he walked out of the room.

Well thought Sirius as he watched his angry lover leave. That went better then he thought it would.

*****

With a splash Harry dived headfirst in to the lake, as soon as the water touched his skin he felt at home. He popped his head up briefly to take his necklace off. He shuddered slightly at the tingly sensation over his skin as the magic giving him legs left. After putting the necklace with his clothes Harry, with a flick of his powerful tail dove deep into the lake. He loved how crystal clear the water was. With a smile he began swimming around in impressive patterns, lopping and flipping every which way. He never quite felt this alive on land. He giggled as he skimmed along the bottom of the lake, his body brushing up against the weeds.

"Holy mother mackerel it's a fish boy!"

Harry slowly came to a stop and twisted around in the water. Had he just heard a voice? He swam softly over to where he thought it came from only to see nothing but rocks. He cleared his throat. He hadn't tried talking under water but he guessed there was no time like the present.

"Umm Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked. He was surprised to hear how his voice sounded. It was beautiful if he did say so himself. It reminded him of those siren songs from muggle movies he had glimpsed. Harry blinked. He wasn't related to sirens was he?

"Course I'm here where else would I be, France?"

Harry swam over towards the rocks and grasped them softly as he peered around them,

"You're a fish…" He said in shock. "And you're talking."

"Of course I am." Replied the fish.

"But you're a fish." Replied Harry baffled.

"So says the fish boy."

"Can all fish talk?" He asked curious. He decided not to swim any closer in case he offended it.

"Of course not, you think humans would eat us if we could? I'm a magical fish. Lest I think I am, I've never meet anyone else like me before so I wouldn't know. Do you know how hard it is to get a date when you're a talking fish?" said the sulking fish.

Taking a closer look Harry had to admit he had never seen anything quite like it. It was a place blue colour with large green eyes and, its fins were long and thin and kind of purple at the ends. He was a pretty large fish too, at lest as long as Harry's arm.

"Who are you anyway Mr fish? I've been swimming in this lake for a while and I've never seen you. And as far as I can tell it only leads to the under ground cave."

" I swam down a small tunnel you wouldn't be able to fit fish boy." Replied the Fish. If Harry had to guess he would say the fish had just insulted him. He decided to let it pass. After all how often does one meet a talking fish.

"I'm a merman actually." Replied Harry. He tilted his head a thought just coming to him. "Do you have a name Mr fish?" He asked polity. "I'm Harry."

The fish swam a little closer to him and blew a bubble. "My names Sora fish boy."

Harry frowned and glared a little at the fish. "Do you have to call me that?"

Sora blinked. "No but I want to." Replied the fish. From its voice Harry could tell he was smiling. Stupid fish.

As much as Harry wanted to stay to get to know Sora more he knew he had to hurry back inside. If he didn't his Dad would no doubt come looking for him. " Can I talk to you some more tomorrow?" Asked Harry. "I really have to go now before my Dads get worried."

"Sure thing Fish boy I'm not planing on a holiday or anything."

Harry smiled and thanked Sora before headed back up towards the surface. He couldn't help but think what a random day. First here was Lucius Malfoy and now a talking fish. Harry shook his head and gave the surface of the lake a splash with his tail. He would think more on it tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No profit is being made from this.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**A/N**: I hope I explained everything okay .

* * *

**Chapter 13**: no title

* * *

The next day Harry got up bright and early in the morning in order to make Sirius, Remus and himself some breakfast. Although truth be told be got up a little too early, so he wasted the time by going outside to their little veggie garden and picking some fresh blueberries which were growing near it. They would make wonderful blueberry pancakes. The reason he had gotten up so early was simply because the mere thought of going back into the lake and talking to Sora again had him over excited.

After dumping the berries into the sink to wash, Harry started on breakfast. He wondered briefly what it was that Sora ate, he filed it in the back of his mind under a growing number of things he wanted to ask the fish.

Remus lumbered down the stairs not soon after Harry had started mixing the batter, Harry smiled at his Papa as Remus went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

"Morning Papa." Said Harry as he went about getting the frying pan ready.

"Morning Cub, you sleep well?" Asked Remus as he shuffled around in the cupboards for the tealeaves.

"Not really I was too excited about talking to Sora again today." Replied Harry.

Remus blinked and turned his head towards Harry. "Sora? Is that a local kid?" Asked Remus, who wasn't sure, he had ever seen Harry down in the village alone. And he knew he had never met a kid called Sora while he was with him.

"Oh in all the excitement last night I forgot to tell you guys! I meet a talking fish yesterday, his name's Sora." Said Harry. He then started to cook his blueberry creations.

Remus blinked and mouthed talking fish to himself in disbelief, trust Harry to meet an animal like that, with a chuckle Remus turned back to the case at hand, making the morning tea.

It was the mouth-watering aroma of pancakes that drifted up the stairs that woke Sirius Black form his deep slumber. With a groan he rolled out of bed and slipped into his dressing gown. With a yawn he headed down to the kitchen knowing that whatever the smell was it came from his sons cooking and was bound to taste delightful. As he bumped his arm against the doorway and cursed Sirius hoped to Merlin that Remus already had the pot of tea on. He hated mornings.

After everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast Remus decided to bring up the topic of Hogwarts.

"Are you excited about tomorrow Cub?" Asked Remus as he poured Sirius, who still looked half asleep, another cup of tea.

"Kind of I mean I really can't wait to go back to Hogwarts but what about Dumbledore? Won't he be mad at me for leaving the Dursleys?" Asked Harry slightly worried.

Sirius snorted. "Screw what the old codger thinks Harry. You're a Black know, he cant change that." Said Sirius, who at the point was trying unsuccessfully trying to steal some of Remus's pancakes.

"Siri is right Cub, you belong with us, your family. Plus he really was over stepping his boundaries when he placed you with your muggle aunt. He's a school headmaster nothing more when it comes to how he can interfere with your life Harry. So if he tries something too bad tell us and we can either transfer you to another school or home school you." Said Remus smacking the back of Sirius's hand with his fork. "No."

"But love I ate all mine" whined Sirius pathetically; he then turned his puppy dog eyes on full bore. Remus sighed and places two of his own pancakes on Sirius plate. He really was a softy.

Harry chuckled lightly at the behaviour of his parents. They really were good together. He quickly finished up his breakfast and took his plate into the kitchen. After putting them into the sink he turned around to address the adults. "There's nothing special to do today right? I really want to go talk to Sora."

"Sora?" Asked Sirius looking up from his pancakes, which he had won off Remus. "Who's Sora?"

Remus chuckled "Oh just some talking fish Harry meet."

"Oh okay then, have fun." Sirius blinked. "Wait… talking fish?!?! What the heck! Really?" Asked Sirius looking at his son with wide eyes.

Harry nodded. "Do you know something about talking fishes?" He asked curious as to why Sirius looked so shocked.

"Well not talking fish per say, but animals that talk, like dogs or cats or fish, normally are familiars. In fact I bet you're the only one that will be able to hear Sora talk at all." He replied. "Only really powerful beings have familiars."

Remus blinked and almost his head with his palm. Of course Sirius was right why hadn't he remembered that. He blamed the fact that it was still early morning.

"What's a familiar?" Asked Harry as he perched on a chair again to hear Sirius answer.

"Well they go by may names, they could also be called power animals or guardians to name a few. Pretty much they are there to guide and help a wizard, to offer advice and on some occasion they offer special ability's, say if a wizard were to bond to a hawk familiar he might gain the eye sight of a hawk. Of course there are different levels of familiars as well. There's the basic one, were a person cant hear the animal and no powers shared. It's more of a pet bond just a little stronger. Then there when the person can hear the animal but that's it again no power shared. Then there's the hearing and the power sharing. And lastly there's a familiar that is not bound to one form, very very rare. They can change their shape into pretty much any animal in order to help with bonded." Stated Sirius who looked even more tired from reciting that speech.

"Do you think he could be my familiar?" Asked Harry in wonder. He wasn't a powerful person.

"There is a possibility, you can always ask Sora when you go and see him." Replied Remus.

Before either Sirius or Remus could blink Harry was gone and out the door and racing towards the lake. They shared fond smiles and went about cleaning up after breakfast.

*****

Harry couldn't wait to get into the water, he really wanted to see Sora again, maybe just maybe if he was his familiar, he might be able to come to Hogwarts with him. Harry reckoned he could even put up with Sora calling him fish boy, if it meant someone he could talk to. Because right now he wasn't sure what was going on with Hermoine and Ron, he still hadn't heard from them.

Blushing slightly as he striped out of his clothes, Harry still wasn't used to being naked outside, he quickly slipped into the water. It was only after he was sitting in the shallow edge of the lake that he took his necklace off and put it with his clothes. If he ever went for a swim in the Hogwarts Lake he would have to keep it somewhere else, maybe in a bag around his neck? He would think more on it later, after all did he really wan to see toe giant squid and the Hogwarts lake merpeople?

As soon as the magic giving him legs wore off Harry couldn't help but playing splash the surface of the water, he just loved the feeling of having a tail, not to mention it was beautiful to look at. With a excited smile Harry dove down into the depths of the lake in search for Sora, he came to a stop near the rock he had meet the fish at yesterday and looked around. Rocks, weeds, ooo a crab. But no talking fish.

"Sora?" He voiced wondering were the fish could be.

"Hey ya fish boy! Didn't think you would come for a while."

Harry looked around for where Sora's voice came from, he finally found the fish swimming lazily amongst the tall weeds, Harry could hardly see him. He couldn't help it he had to ask.

"Are you my familiar?" He asked bluntly. He blushed then he realised just how rude it sounded.

Sora swam up to Harry's level and studied the uncomfortable boy. "Why yes I am fish boy, what else do you know?"

Harry quickly explained to Sora the things Sirius had told him over breakfast that morning. He also added that he was very happy to have Sora as a familiar and was wondering if and how he was going to follow him to school?

"Well that's good, I don't have to explain everything to you. And what's Hogwarts?" Asked Sora.

"Its my boarding school, I go there for most of the year." Replied Harry still a little worried how he would keep a fish there.

"Sounds right fun fish boy." Said Sora while rolling his eyes. "What sea's it in then?" He asked.

"Sea..? No Sora Hogwarts is in Scotland, above ground."

"What the hell is a fish boy doing going to school with humans? " Asked a baffled Sora.

"There's nothing wrong with humans, my dad's are both….. well my dad's are wizards." Said Harry defensibly.

"Hmm well I guess I'll just have to change form wont I?" Sated Sora slightly peeved off that he had to leave the water, fish weren't meant to leave the water.

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, I'm a very powerful fish" Stated Sora proudly. "And what good familiar would I be if I let my fish boy go wandering dry land without me? Your liking to get yourself killed within a week"

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Said Harry pouting slightly, ok so he had bad luck but it wasn't that bad.

"Well I guess I could go as a flying fish?" thought Sora carefully. Flying was kind of like swimming right? Just without the water.

"Umm I'm no aloud a fish, only owls, frogs and rats and cats." Said Harry, who felt bad when Sora's face fell.

"I eat frogs so there's no way I'm changing into one. " Said Sora shuddering slightly. "But I guess I could try for a cat."

"Oh no Hedwig!" Shouted Harry suddenly; he couldn't believe he forgot about his beloved owl.

"Who's Hedwig?" Asked Sora as he lazily started to swim around Harry.

"She's my owl, I can't have to pets at Hogwarts." Said Harry.

"I'm not a pet fish boy!" Replied Sora offended, and to teach Harry a lesson he nipped the boy on the arm.

"Oww! Hey! I'm sorry, but I just don't think the headmaster will see it that way. But thinking about it I guess I could leave Hedwig here so Papa and Dad can owl me when they want, I could just use the school owls." Said Harry as he pouted and rubbed the spot Sora bit, the fish had quite a bite on him.

"Well come on then lets go to your place, if I'm to go with you to Hogwarts I want to get used to my land legs. When do you leave?" Asked Sora who had already started to swim to the surface. With a powerful kick of his tail Harry skilfully followed after him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said softly.

"Gee fish boy way to give the heads up!" Replied a peeved fish.

"Its not my fault I only meet you yesterday!" Replied Harry.

They were silent the rest of the way, and once they got to the surface Harry quickly put his necklace back on. He completely missed Sora's looks of disbelief at the site of it. And by the time Harry had dried himself off with a drying charm and was dressed again Sora had schooled his face into something resembling boredom.

" Okay do me a favour and get me onto land, I don't want to change into a cat while in the lake." Said Sora who waited patiently for Harry to use a levitating charm to lift him up and out of the water. As soon as his body left the water Sora changed his internal organs so he could breathe, after all he didn't want to die now did he?

Once Harry had lowered Sora carefully to the ground he stood back and waited. He didn't have to wait long, Sora started to slowly change and morph, it didn't look painful so to speak it simply looked as it Sora was moulding his body like putty. With in no time the change was finished. And Harry didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. Yes Sora was now a cat. However Sora remained the same blue colour he had been as a fish, and the same green eyes. And the tips of his ears and tail were a lightly purple. After tilting his head to the side Harry came to the conclusion he looked rather like a lynx.

"Well how do I look fish boy?" Asked Sora as he craned his head to look at himself.

"Ummm magical?" Replied Harry not sure how else to put it. "You don't look like a normal cat that's for sure."

"Well of course not, why would I want to be a boring normal cat?" Asked a miffed Sora who had started to clean himself, he still tasted like the lake water.

"Do you want to meet my Dad's?" Asked Harry gesturing towards his house.

"Sure why not? lead the way." Replied Sora.

On the short walk to the house Harry couldn't help but glance out the corner of his eyes every now and then and admire Sora, even for an oddly coloured cat he was rather beautiful, he also held himself with confident pose that he had never seen in a cat before. Once they reached the house Harry held the door open for Sora.

"Dad? Papa? I want you to meet someone!"

"In the lounge kiddo!" Replied his Dad.

Harry hurried over towards the lounge Sora pacing beside him easily, it was only then that Harry realised that Sora was a very large cat who come up just past his knees. Was he allowed cats that size?

"Harry, is that a blue cat?" Asked Remus who upon seeing Sora had sat down on the couch.

"Umm yep this is Sora, Sora that's my papa Remus and the guy over there is my Dad Sirius."

"Nice to meet you." Replied Sora as he jumped up on one of the lounge chairs.

"Holy Merlin a talking cat!" Shouted Sirius, who was pointing a finger at Sora.

Remus hit his lover on the head, honestly sometimes Sirius had no manners at all. "Harry I thought Sora was a talking fish? So I'm taking it he can change shape at will?" Asked Remus easily guessing as to why Harry had introduced the cat as Sora.

"But Remus it's talking to us! Familiars only talk to their bonded!" proclaimed Sirius who was still a little startled at having a blue talking cat in his house.

"Oh please as if, I can talk to who ever I want thank you. But the way you're acting maybe I shouldn't talk to you. And fish boy and I haven't bonded yet." Replied Sora who then went about ignoring Sirius.

Remus chuckled softly and smiled at Harry. "Well I can certainly say your year at Hogwarts is going to be very interesting this year."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be late as the person that kindly looks over my stories for me is in hospital having beast cancer removed. -hopes everything goes well-


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No profit is being made from this.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**A/N:** Sorry bout the crappyness of this chapter . I need to get into writing again lol. Plus not 100% sure as to what's going to happen on the train yet . any ideas ? lol And also sorry this is sooo late . ill update my bleach story next :p

* * *

**Chapter:** 14

The station.

* * *

***** What I wrote before my holiday *****

* * *

Harry mentally went over the things he had packed in his head, a glance around his room proved he had not forgotten anything. He couldn't believe he was going to Hogwarts today, it seemed like only yesterday that he had come to live with his Dads. And for the first time ever he wasn't looking forward to the train ride, before this summer Hogwarts had been more of a home than anything else he had known. But now this little cottage by the sea that he shared with the two most important people in his life was it, home. At least he now had a place to go to in the holidays.

Harry sighed and reached up to grasp his necklace that was lying beneath his shirt. He hoped nothing bad happened this year, like it had pretty much every year before, although knowing his luck it would. He let go of his necklace and shrunk his new trunk, he was taking the one his Dad's had given him for Christmas. The added security measures were a good thing, and had him at ease, No one would be able to rifle though his trunk if he didn't want them to. He bit his lower lip wondering, what if someone found out what he was and told the rest of the school, he knew Sirius had told him that most wizard families had some kind of magical creature blood in them, and some even showed traits. But still he worried.

"You shouldn't worry fish boy, everything will work out fine. After all you are going to have me with you."

Harry turned and looked over at his bed where Sora was. Sora had taken to being a cat rather well and was currently stretched out on his bed in the sun, his tail swishing backwards and forwards.

"I'm not worried." He replied more to convince himself then Sora.

"Course you are, I can feel it." Replied Sora who cracked a lazy eye open to survey him.

"You can feel it? But how?" Asked a perplexed Harry. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to the oddly coloured cat, he then began to scratch a spot just behind Sora's ear as he waited for an answer.

"Because I'm allowing the bound between us to start forming." Said Sora who started to purr loudly.

"O umm wow, so what will happen next?" Asked Harry curious as to what a familiar bond actually entailed.

"Your guess is as good as mine fish boy, I've never been bonded to someone before, plus from what I know every bond is slightly different."

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. He really couldn't think of anything to say to that. Although he wished Sora would stop calling him that annoying name. Oh Merlin the name.

"Sora you can't call me fish boy at school!" Said Harry somewhat desperately.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't let anyone know I'm a merman okay?"

"Why not?"

"Just cos okay?"

"Fine fine but in private I'll call you it all I like." Replied Sora who seemly had had enough sun and jumped off his bed.

Harry sighed in defeat, he knew he would never get Sora to not call him that when they were alone.

"Harry hurry up or you'll be late!"

Harry blinked and pocketed his shrunken trunk.

"Come on Sora, its time to go." Harry followed his familiar out the door and down the stairs to where Sirius was waiting for them. As soon as Sirius saw Harry he gave a little sniffle and pulled his son into crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo." Said Sirius.

Harry returned the hug with just as much force, he was going to miss his Dad to.

"Do I get a hug?" Asked an assumed voice from behind Harry.

"Of course you to Papa! " Said Harry as he wriggled out of Sirius hold, once he was free he flung his arms around Remus tightly.

"I'm going to miss you both so much."

It didn't take Harry and his dads too long after that to get sorted. And after only a sort 10mins they were flooing to the stations fireplace.

* * *

***** What I wrote after I got back from holiday *****

* * *

Harry groaned loudly as he hit the concrete floor of platform 9 and ¾. Why his Dad had insisted on flooing was beyond him, it never ended well. And as to prove that fact Sirius Black come tumbling out of the fireplace, landing plainly flat on his face.

"Owwwwwieeeee" Mumbled a disgruntled Sirius as Harry bent to help him up.

" It was your idea Dad, you said we would save time this way." Replied Harry.

Sirius winced and with his sons help finally managed to get to his feet just as Remus stepped smoothly out of the fireplace behind him.

"Wow Papa how do you mange to land so well? And come to mention it Dad how come your okay with portkey's but not flooing?" Asked Harry looking from one man to the other.

"It's all about practice Harry, although no amount of practice will ever help Sirius with flooing. At times I wonder if he's allergic to them" Replied an amused Remus, who with a flick of his wand cleared all three of them of soot and ash.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he watched his Dad start to argue with his Papa about how unfair he was being. He could tell they weren't being serious and it was nothing more then a lover's play fight. With one last glance at them Harry turned to look around the platform and was shocked at what he saw, or rather for what he didn't see.

Platform 9 and three quarters was empty, not a single soul was there other then his family. The train was of course sitting there silently waiting for its passengers, which caused Harry to relax a little. At least that meant they weren't late. Harry took in a deep breath, it was then that it hit him, he had never been here when it wasn't filled to the brim with people and families either saying goodbye at the beginning of the year or saying hello at end. It was all in all a very eerie feeling. It was if all the magic he had first felt when coming here had disappeared. It was definitely a place thats atmosphere felt more welcoming with people. At the moment it simply felt dead and cold.

"Were is everyone Papa?" Asked Harry was he turned back to look at Remus.

"Well we are a few hours early, most people won't be here for a while yet." Replied Remus who to Harry's eyes looked a little guilty.

"How are we here early moony…" Asked Sirius with narrowed eyes.

"Well I might had set the clocks a few hours forward, I figured it would be easier for Harry to get on the train without having to explain Sora just yet." Replied Remus.

"You mean I could still be sleeping in my nice warm cosy bed?!?!" Shouted Sirius.

"Ummm Dad..?"

"If I hadn't we would probably have been late anyway. It's almost impossible to get you out in the mornings Siri."

" Errr Papa?

" But my sleep time! I need my beauty sleep love I need it!"

"DAD! PAPA!" Yelled harry who was getting sick of them ignoring him. Both men turned to him and at lest had the guts to look ashamed of themselves.

"Yes Cub?" Asked Remus.

"Where's Sora?" Asked Harry while gesturing to the space around him. Sure enough the blue and purple cat was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought he went though the floo with Harry." Said Sirius taking a look around the platform for himself.

Harry became a little nervous, what if the floo had spat Sora out in some horrible place that ate cats or something? After all it had taken him off course in 2nd year. Come to think of it Harry wasn't even sure if it had been such a good idea to let his talking familiar use the floo by himself.

"Come on Dad, come on Papa he has to be here he just has to be."

10 minutes later found the three wizards still searching the platform in vain for the wayward cat. Not one of them noticed the blue tail with the purple tip swinging back and forwards on the side of the train. For truthfully Sora had come out the floo after Harry. And while Harry had been busy picking himself up and distracted by the arrival of Sirius. Sora had happily walked over to the train and jumped to the roof with a few well-placed leaps. After all to him it looked as if they had plenty of time before leaving and he wanted to get some sun bathing in. A pastime that he had quickly learnt to love as a cat. There really was nothing like the sun warming up every inch of your body. Sora had in fact been happily asleep in the sun during the whole search.

Back on the platform things weren't going so well, Harry despite trying hard not to cry was nearly in tears. He couldn't help but think something horrible might have happened to Sora, and he had only known the fish. Err cat thing for a few days now.

"We have to find him!" Said Harry who was nervously playing with the necklace around his neck. A habit he seemed to be forming.

" I know kiddo, look ill try one last thing, and if that doesn't work we'll floo home and see if he's there okay? I'm sure he's fine." Said Sirius as he took out his wand, really he didn't see why he hadn't thought of this first.

"Err Siri you not going to do what I think your going to do are you?" Asked a worried Remus.

" It'll be fine love just watch." Replied Sirius as he waved his wand and used the summoning charm. " Accio Sora."

Sirius summoning charm worked just as it was meant to. And in no time a screaming Sora was quickly summoned and seen flying off the top of the train straight for Sirius, who had no time to duck. With a heavy whack the large cat hit Sirius hard forcing him to fall over backwards onto the ground.

In record time it was Sirius who was screaming as a severely pissed off large cat dug his claws deep into the mans chest and thighs.

"Sora you're okay!" Exclaimed Harry who ran over to the cat and his Dad. He wasted no time in hugging Sora tightly.

"What about me?" moaned Sirius who sat up pushing the cat off him. Sirius glanced down and saw that while his pants and robe had been torn by Sora's claws there was in fact no blood. He had gotten off lucky.

"Where were you Sora we where looking everywhere for you!" Asked Harry who had started to pat Sora just the way the blue cat liked, if the purring he was giving off was any indication.

"Well until some crazy insane human used magic to summon me I was quite happily may I add, sun bathing on top of the train." Replied Sora who was clearly very miffed over the whole matter.

"Sorry about Sirius he doesn't tend to think before he acts." Said Remus who was at the point helping his lover off the ground. "Well I guess we had best say good bye and get Harry and Sora settled on the train."

"Do we have to love? Cant we just keep Harry home and home school him?" Asked Sirius begging somewhat. He really didn't like the idea that Harry was going away for a term. What if something happened to his son?

"We have talked about that Siri and as much as we would all like to we aren't qualified to teach all the subjects Harry would need. Plus he should still spend time with his friends." Said Remus.

Harry smiled at his Dad and gave him a large hug. It was nice to know that they really did want him. "It's okay Dad I'll write to you every week I promise. And if something really interesting happens even more often." Said Harry trying to ease some of his Dads separation fears.

The three wizards took their time in saying goodbye to each other. Hugs were distributed all round and promises to write were given over and over again. And it was sometime later when other families started to floo on to the platform that Harry and Sora made their way to the train.

With one last look at his family Harry Potter stepped onto the Hogwarts express ready for yet another year.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! :d and ill try to make the next chapter a little longer lol this one was mostly filler .


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Same as always I own nothing. :p

**A/N:** So I'm not dead…. :D Working on updating all my stories over the next week and hopefully keep updating them. The reason I got back into writing is thanks to my new beta and friend PokimpseeGoomba26.

We have in fact started writing a story together over on fiction press links will be in profile, it would be great if you could all go and check it out! XD

**The story is about:**

The stories name Anurilea and it's about two men who play an MMORPG to take a break from real life every now and then. Aaron Paxton is a 19 year old college student majoring in Forensic Psychology. Hadrian Black is a 24 year old man who happens to be teaching that class.

The two soon find a break in their lives as a new game called _Anurilea_ hits the market and instantly becomes a big hit. Being able to choose between an angel and a demon, these two men eventually fall for one another in game. However, what happens at their inevitable meeting?

Enough randomness onwards to the story! It's super duper short sadly; think of it as more the end of last chap then a new chap

* * *

It didn't take Harry long to make his way into a compartment that was far from where he, Ron, and Hermione normally sat. He wanted to avoid them for a little longer because he really wasn't sure what to say to them, and he wasn't totally sure he wanted to hear what they had to say to him anyway. At least not yet.

Once inside a random empty compartment, Harry shut the door making sure Sora was inside and with a tired groan he flopped down on the old worn red seat. He then patted his pocket a few times just to make sure that his trunk hadn't fallen out along the way.

"I'm both looking forward and dreading this year," said Harry turning to look at Sora, who had jumped up next to him and was in the process of cleaning himself.

"I'm sure things will be fine fish boy. After all I'm here, aren't I?" Sora replied.

"Yeah you are. Thanks Sora." Harry reached out and scratched his familiar behind the ears. "Having you here does help a lot."

"Of course it does. I am awesome after all," Sora replied smugly as he began to purr; Harry's fingers were magic. Suddenly a loud shrill voice broke the pleasant silence.

"Mum! Come on or we'll be late!" Came a voice from the station.

Harry turned his head towards the window looking out at the station platform; families of all ages and sizes were starting to arrive to send their children off. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a blur of orange; it seemed the massive Weasley horde had arrived as well. Harry bit his lip thinking, he didn't hold anything against most of the Weasley's but he was really hurt over Ron's lack of letters.

He slouched down a little further in his seat and pulled the blinds close so no one could see him. He knew he was being a little childish but he just couldn't help it. He would see them at Hogwarts, but until then he wanted to relax a little with just Sora as company.

With that thought in mind Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it at the door saying a minor locking spell. He didn't want them barging in, and on another note it would keep Malfoy from making his yearly visit as well.

"Soooo what are we going to do on this trip anyway fish boy?" Sora asked, who had decided to lay down, with his head on his paws and eyes closed. Though his tail was lazily swishing around and his ears seemed to flicker at the smallest sounds.

"Errr not too sure truthfully. Normally I have other people to talk to or play games with…." replied Harry drifting off.

But before Harry could fully make his mind up there was a knock on the door. With a blink Harry stood up and walked over to it, he pulled back the door blind a little, just enough to see who it was.

It was Neville. Harry tilted his head side from side thinking, _should he open the door?_ He had never had a problem with Neville, and he was always good to get along with.

Making his mind up Harry unlocked the door and opened it.

"Err hi. Can I sit here please? Everywhere else is rather crowed," asked Neville nervously.

Harry blinked and stepped away from the door, which allowed Neville to slide into the compartment with him. He shut the door again once Neville was sitting down opposite Sora. Harry could tell that Neville was trying hard not to stare at the odd looking sleeping cat.

Flopping back on his seat, Harry took a good look at his year mate. Neville it seemed had pretty much grown out of his baby fat stage now, in fact blinking a little more Harry was sure Neville had actually bulked up.

"So are you looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts?" Asked Neville who was rummaging through his small backpack.

"Eh? First year? What are you on about Neville?" Asked Harry baffled.

"How do you know my name?" Said Neville looking a little perplexed towards Harry. "Do I know you?" Neville squinted a little to look at his travelling companion. "Bloody hell, is that you Harry?"

Harry nodded and laughed slightly. "Yeah it's me Neville, I don't really look that different do I?" Asked Harry as he wriggled in his seat to get more comfortable. He didn't think he had changed all that much over the summer holidays. Then again he wasn't really human any more. That probably had something to do with it.

Not to mention for the first time in years he had actually been given 3 square meals a day. He himself was still rather shocked at the difference enough food gave him. He always seemed to have more energy now not to mention he found learning things a little easier as well.

Neville run a nervous hand through his hair and gave a small laugh. "I'm really sorry Harry, it's just you look so different, well not too much when I think about it. But with your longer hair and no glasses you really can pass for someone else at first glance. And sorry about mistaking you as a first year Harry." Neville said.

Harry sighed and smiled at Neville to put him at ease. "It's okay Neville. I'm well aware that I still haven't had a growth spurt." Harry sighed again and looked out the window at the passing countryside, most of which was nothing but a green blur as the train hurled itself down the tracks. "Sometimes I think I'll never get any taller."

"That's not true Harry I'm sure you'll get taller one day," said Neville trying to reinsure Harry.

Harry smiled at Neville again. "Thanks Neville."

"Harry."

"Yes Neville?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Neville leaned forward in his seat a little and turned to look at Sora, he fiddled with his hands in his lap. "What kind of cat is that? And where's Hedwig?"

Harry bit his lower lip and thought about it. How should he answer Neville? Should he tell him the truth about who and what Sora was? Or should he just claim it as a weird magical cat of his that he was given for Christmas? Neville had also been trust worthy now he thought about it, certainly more than Ron had.

Harry bit his lower lip harder than before and winced as he drew blood. He would tell Neville; even if things didn't go over well he would know what he should or should not tell the rest of the population of Hogwarts. And he was sure that Neville wouldn't mention anything if he asked nicely.

Harry gave a little cough as thought on best how to start. He glanced over to Neville to see that his classmate was watching him curiously. Unfortunately for Harry he was beaten to the punch.

"What's with all this noise fish boy? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" muttered a cranky Sora, who clearly had been woken up by Harry and Neville's talking.

"Ahhh! It talks!" yelled a shocked Neville, who upon hearing the voice of a third person had looked around the compartment. Only to see the cat finish the sentence.

Sora yawned and opened his eyes. He gave the new human an annoyed glare before his turned his nose up into the air and began cleaning himself again. After all it was a hard job keeping clean as a cat. And it was a far more important task then talking to another Human that wasn't his.

"Harry is that a familiar?" asked Neville who had calmed down rather quickly and was now looking between Harry and Sora curiously.

"Umm yea… How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Well as magical as animals can be, cats don't normally talk Harry. Does your familiar talk to other people often?" asked Neville looking a little closer at Sora.

"Yeah he does. Sirius told me that was very uncommon, even though I did ask him not to talk in front of others, he seems to have forgotten," said Harry with a sigh. He sent a fond glare towards Sora, who at least had the decently to look a little bit ashamed at having blown his cover so soon.

Neville smiled and looked Harry over again. "There's something really different about you Harry. I just can't put my finger on it." Neville noticing Harry's face pale waved his hands apologetically. "It's nothing bad Harry! And I'm sure if you wanted to tell me you would."

Harry gave Neville a nervous smile and turned back to look out the window. While he did trust Neville he wasn't ready to come clean about not being fully human. At least not yet.

Both boys spent the remainder of the train ride occupied with their own thoughts, the only noise a lightly snoring blue cat.


End file.
